Field of Fire
by Charged Kintaro
Summary: As a new enemy unleashes terror in Amestris, Ed, and Al helps a man find his way back to thier world. Anime-verse, post COS. Rated M for strong language, violence. AlxMei, EdxWin. Updated!
1. Prologue

**Hello, welcome to my very first fanfiction story, Fullmetal Alchemist: Field of Fire. It takes place two years after Conqueror of Shamballa. You won't find Ed and Al in this prologue, this is just too start things off and to introduce one of the villains.**

**By the way, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd make this into a movie.**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the prologue to Field of Fire.**

**Prologue**

The Moon was full as it cast its light on the base that stood 200 miles south of Rush Valley. It was ten in the evening and so far it was a pretty uneventful evening. That is why General McCallen was so bored. At 35, he had a medium build with brown hair and green eyes that needs glasses. he was at first pleased that he was granted command of the base, he felt all his hard work paid off, but two weeks passed since he was assigned when he realized the truth, nothing happens here. Oh sure, there was the occasional incident here and there but nothing that the higher ups would consider important, and the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere didn't help.

Sitting in the command center like he was doing on that moon-lit night, he often wondered _"Who did I piss off to get sent here?" _Was it something he said to the Fuhrer Bradley, or to then-Colonel Mustang, did he look at Lieutenant, now Colonel, Hawkeye in a way that Mustang didn't like, (Who could blame him if he did?), or was he cursed when he saw that kid with the metal limbs and the guy in that big suit of armor. _"They looked weird." _McCallen thought as he remembered the meeting he had with them, that kid was just made a state alchemist when McCallen first introduced himself to them, which was almost 8 years ago.

It was no sense wondering about that now, if he was cursed by that kid, there's no point in repairing the damage now. That kid, the "Fullmetal Alchemist", been missing for four years, his brother had been missing for two. Whenever he asked about them like many others did after the attempted invasion, Mustang just said two words, just two: "Classified Information." Asking that kid's friends didn't help him get any information, only a broken nose. When he asked that kid's mechanic, she punched him; he clearly hit a sensitive spot with that question!

That's when he stopped asking about the young alchemist, in fact, that maybe what got him in this base in the first place. That mechanic was on friendly terms with Hawkeye and Mustang, maybe she complained about him to them. McCallen may never know if that was the case, but every night he couldn't stop thinking about it. It almost makes him crazy, the mystery about why he's here, the boredom. The only thing that keeps him sane is his dreams, lying on a nice beach on a sunny day filled with beautiful girls, that was his dream; actually it was every man's dream. He starts to doze off, hoping to see that dream once again.

That was when he heard an explosion; it brought him from his boredom. It must have been a big explosion as the ground shook, like an earthquake. He grabs his military jacket and runs outside, he saw huge clouds of smoke coming from an area on the ground that was clearly on fire. McCallen spots an officer coming from that area. McCallen runs to that officer.

"What the hell happened?" McCallen asked.

"Sir, I was inspecting the tanks when the hanger exploded!" The officer responded, saluting.

McCallen brought out his radio, "Watchtowers, are we under attack?"

The radio responded, "I don't know sir, there's no enemy in sight."

Thoughts ran through McCallen's mind, _"Was it sabotage?"" Maybe an accident?", "How many men did we lose?"_

"Casualties?" McCallen asked into the radio again.

"Eleven dead so far, sir, but we're not sure how many were inside" a woman responded through the radio.

"Okay, our first priority is to contain the fires, I want all available personnel to-"Another explosion interrupted McCallen.

"That was the barracks!" an officer yelled out.

Yet another explosion, this one McCallen saw clear as day, the Med-Clinic was just destroyed. _"Too many explosions to be an accident" _McCallen thought. "This is definitely an attack, all security teams on high alert, we may have an intruder, locate and apprehend!" McCallen ordered.

McCallen listened as the radio was bristling with activity:

"We lost contact with Watchtower one!"

"Watchtower two went dead!"

"Towers one and two please respond, I repeat, respond"

Then McCallen heard a scream.

"Tower three is under attack, what the hell, one man, it's just one man!!"

"_One man, how can one man do all this?" _McCallen then yelled into the radio, "OPEN FIRE!"

McCallen heard gunfire's that quickly ended.

"Shit, sir, he's gone, he just fucking disappeared." McCallen heard over the radio.

"Description?" McCallan said into the radio.

"Don't know, didn't get a good look, WAIT, IT'S- ARGHH" The radio went silent

"Tower four, respond." There was no answer. "ALL TOWERS RESPOND!" Again no reply.

McCallen could only stand by as he heard screams all around him. He always wished something would happen, he just didn't think that he would get this. His men dying left and right, and his base, the base he was left in charge of, on fire. _"So this is it?" _McCallen thought, _"This is what I asked for all these years, hell on earth, a field of fire."_

His attention was then brought to a scream as he saw a body being thrown, landing right near McCallen's feet. McCallen recognized the body, he was the same officer he talked to after the hanger exploded, he had a stab wound in the center of his chest, looked like the knife went right into his heart, the look of fear was captured on his face, eyes wide open as blood covered his lower mouth. Looked like he died instantly.

McCallen then heard footsteps, which sounded like metal. He turned to look at where the footsteps were coming from, and fear gripped his heart as he saw a figure emerged from the fire, he had on him a black cloak, his head hidden under a black hood. McCallen tried to get a good look at who, or what, this thing is, but all he could see was the black cloak and hood, nearly covered in blood, the blood of McCallen's slain comrades no doubt. Then McCallen spotted something under that hood, not a face, but eyes, bright, red shining eyes. McCallen also saw why those footsteps sounded like metal, his legs, or what he could see of those legs were metal, whether it was automail or metal boots, McCallen could not tell. If McCallen didn't know any better, he could've swore he saw the devil.

"Who are you?" McCallen said dropping the radio and aiming his gun. There was no answer from the intruder, who just stared at McCallen. McCallen got the bad feeling that he was next. McCallen didn't bother asking the intruder his name a second time and fired his gun several times at the intruder. The bullets went through its cloak right at where its body should be, but nothing, the intruder was still standing. McCallen then emptied his gun at the intruder, still nothing. The intruder was still alive.

The intruder then produced a knife from behind its back, very sharp and also covered in blood. McCallen stared at the intruder frozen with fear, until he heard a voice in the back of his mind: _"RUN!" _McCallen did so running from the creature into the command center. Fortunately for him, the intruder didn't rig the command center to blow, unfortunately for him, the intruder follows him in. McCallen ran through the halls, the intruder must've also taken out the power supply, cause there were no lights, it was dark except for the moon light shining through the windows. McCallen ran into the armory. McCallen looked at the weaponry around him as he had an idea: _"If bullets can't stop him, maybe this can!" _McCallen grabs a bazooka and several rockets. With McCallen armed; he heads upstairs to the operations room for his final stand. Along the way, out of the blue, he started thinking about the beach and the girls, but he shook off those thoughts knowing that this wasn't the time.

He barged into the Operations Room, which was empty, McCallen tried to contact Central but he had no communications, no way to alert Central, no way to warn them, no way to call for help, with everyone dead, he was truly on his own. He was alerted to the metal footsteps of the intruder, coming up the stairs. McCallen then flipped over one of the desks, and took position behind it with the bazooka, waiting for the intruder. He didn't know what that thing was capable of, but knew that he had to make a stand. Again, the dream came to his mind; again, he shook it off as the footsteps got louder.

The door of the Operations room burst open as the intruder enters the room meeting McCallen over the overturned desk aiming his Bazooka at the intuder.

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" McCallen shouted, "UP YOURS!!!"

He fires the bazooka, the rocket explodes as debris is sent flying in all directions. When the debris stop flying and the smoke clears, McCallen steps over the desk and walks cautiously towards where the Intruder was. Nothing, there was no trace of the intruder, no body, no limbs, there was nothing. Could McCallen have blown the Intruder into atoms, or did the Intruder dodge the rocket? When MCallen saw a piece of metal, he thought the former, he thought he got him.

"YEAH, HAHAHA!" Shouts of joy escaped McCallen, maybe he would live after all, and maybe McCallen can live his dream after all. "TAKE THAT, JACKASS!!"

From the right side of the staircase jumps the Intruder, metal arms out with knives in both hands, he jumps over the railings and lands in right in front of McCallen. The sudden appearance of the Intruder caught McCallen off guard, and when It landed in front of McCallen…He felt sharp pains in his stomach, he looked down to see two knives enter his body. Blood shooting out of his mouth, his face contorted in pain, and with the knives still in his body, he is lifted off the staircase and into the air by the Intruder. McCallen Stares in what he decided was truly the red eyes of the devil. He feels darkness crept over his eyes as he thinks about the beach and the girls around him, and then, there was eternal darkness.

**So, thank you for reading, please review, and I'll be back with Chapter 1 soon.**


	2. Friends Separated by Worlds

**Again, I do not own FMA. Enjoy**

**Chapter One: Friends Separated by Worlds**

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Alphonse asked his brother who was in the driver seat of a truck carrying important cargo: the uranium bomb.

It's been two years since the Elric brothers crossed the gate to Germany, leaving their own world behind for good. The oldest, Edward Elric, was nineteen. Having already lived in this world for two years before Al joined; Ed did his best to prepare his brother for what awaited him in this world. He warned Al about the Nazis, the maniac that leads him, and how in some places you can't go anywhere without being hit on by a local girl. He was glad that Al decided to join him, but sometimes wished he stayed behind, Ed didn't want Al to experience what was to come for them in this world. Too late to do anything about it now, they were here traveling together like they've done when Al was a suit of armor. Although Ed was no mechanic, he has taken good care of his automail, it helped kept the memory of Winry in his mind since he would never see her again. Otherwise, it would be no problem if he happened to lose the automail, he could always go back to what he was using before Al joined.

As for the youngest Elric, Alphonse Elric, if he wasn't trapped in a suit of armor for three years, he'd be a year younger than Ed, but he was, and now physically he's nearly 16 years old. Al had a difficult time adjusting to this strange new world; he had an even harder time adjusting without alchemy. Good thing he had Ed to support him. Al was glad to be with Ed again, glad to be traveling with him again, and glad to have his memories back, well, most of them. Al did have his memory back but he wishes he could forget all the bad memories he had, the incident with Shou Tucker and his daughter, Nina being a good example. Ed said that Al would have to cope with it, along with their new surroundings, and he was right. Al wishes that Noah could've gone with them, but she said that her path is separate from theirs. Taking Ed's suggestion, Noah fled from Germany to a place called America, They haven't heard from her since. Al wishes he could return home to Resembool one day, even though Ed says that this is their world now and that they must protect it. Al often wonders if Ed truly feels that way, or if he too wants to go home, which may explain why Ed goes out late in the middle of the night. All attempts to talk to Ed about these subjects have failed, with Al nearly giving up hope.

Regardless, for two years they have been searching for the uranium bomb, following any lead they can find, and pissing off the Nazis while they're at it. Then, three hours ago they finally found it, in a military base, taking it with them, they stole a truck and would've made a clean get away if they weren't found by the German commander running the base, that was when Ed made a rude comment and is now getting chased by a group of really pissed off Nazis.

"All I did was made a little suggestion." Ed said, in response to Al's question.

"A little?!?" Al shouted, he couldn't believe how casual Ed was being, "You told that commander to shove the bomb in a place where the sun doesn't shine!"

"You mean his ass."

Al sighed, not believing how he ever got a brother like Ed. "I can't stand him sometimes, I just can't" He often says.

The Nazis were chasing them down the road, but Ed was a good driver. He took several sharp turns that cause several German cars to overturn and lost two more in the towns that they passed through, and after two hours of being chased and shot at, he managed to lose his German pursuers.

"Hey, Al, don't be so uptight. We lost them." Ed said a smug grin on his face. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Don't let your ego get any bigger than it already is." Al said, someone has to keep Ed in line, and since Winry isn't around, that job falls to Al, too bad he's not dangerous with a wrench.

Al looked at the truck bed, the bomb hidden under blankets, "So, any idea how to get rid of this bomb."

Ed's eyes were wide for a second before he plastered that grin back on his face, "Don't worry, I got a plan."

Al gave Ed a questioning look. "Uh-huh, I saw that expression, you hesitated. You don't have a plan, don't you?"

"Hey, I got a plan, have some faith in your brother."

Al just shrugged as Ed continued driving as his mind went: _"Damn, I DON'T have a plan, what the hell am I going do with that bomb?"_

* * *

Winry was at her shop in Resembool, making new automail for one of her patients. Wearing her usual work attire, the red scarf, the jumpsuit, and tank top, she wipes the sweat from her head as she finishes the latest automail, quite pleased with the new leg she made. It was good and strong, but it wasn't as good as Ed's, no automail can ever be as good as Ed's. Not a day went by that she didn't think about them two. She wishes she could've gone with them, but knowing Ed he would probably make her stay, in order to protect her. _"Overprotective nut job!", "Selfless bastard," _one of many names she came up with the friend who left her, she didn't come up with any for Al, she didn't blame him for wanting to be with his brother. But for Ed, she wasn't happy that he left, which was an understatement, at one point she was even depressed, but she had to stay strong, for her friends and for her grandma. Weeks after he left, she had tried to be mad at Ed, she wanted to be mad at Ed, but she found that she couldn't be mad with Ed, he had his reasons for leaving, even if she thought they stank.

But, she's moving on, she has now become the greatest automail mechanic in the world, and that says a lot. People now go to her in Resembool for new automail, which makes her the envy of other automail makers. She wanted to set up shop at Dublith, since they were few automail mechanics there, but circumstances prevented her from leaving.

Her admiration for her latest work was cut short by a knock on the door. Opening the door she was greeted by her friend from Central, Shieska. "Hiya, Winry?"

"Shieska! Hi, come in." WInry stood aside to let Shieska in. In no time, they were having tea in the kitchen. "So, what brings you way out here?"

Shieska responded, taking sips of her tea. "Well, I'm currently on leave, and I thought I'd come and visit since we haven't seen each other in some time." Which was three months.

"Well, I'm glad you came, it gets pretty lonely here with just the two of us, so, how long are you staying."

"I'm only staying for a day, sorry. This is just a side trip as I'm heading to my mother's place."

Winry smiled, she was pretty happy for Shieska, a year ago she was made head of the restore Central Library, you could hear her shouts of joy all the way to Ishvall.

"So, how's your Grandma?" Shieska asked.

"She's fine for the moment, she made be in a wheelchair but she still has that fiery spirit in her." Winry said with a grim look on her face. Pinako's health has been failing her for the past year, old age finally getting the best of her, forcing her into a wheelchair, so Pinako decided that maybe now was the time to hand the shop over to Winry. Winry was reluctant at first, but realized that it was for the best. She would make auotmail for clients in resembool and also take care of her grandma, even though Pinako insist that she can handle herself. "To be honest I'm a little scared, what does happen when she's gone? Rose, her son, and Sig left some time ago, and you know about Ed and Al, so it's just the two of us; and soon, it will just be me, I will be all alone." She soon feels her dog's paws on her leg, Winry looks down, petting the Dog. "Well, except for Den." She added, a small smile on her.

"Oh, Winry." Shieska said with a sympathetic tone. "You still have Hawkeye, me, and everybody at Central."

"Thanks, Shieska." Winry was grateful that she still had her friends in Central to support her. "You know, Grandma keeps on saying, 'Don't worry Winry, everything will work out for you in the end.'"

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't know, I think maybe she's right, she's never wrong. Anyway, let me show you to the spare bedroom." Winry led Shieska upstairs to ter room, they would talk until Nine before going to bed. Winry just hopes she doesn't get any nightmares.

* * *

Two cars were driving towards the base south of Rush Valley during a hot sunny day, recently promoted Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong riding in one of the cars, he was in the southern HQ when they lost contact with the base, which was two days ago. With no current pressing matters to attend to, Armstrong volunteered to take two cars of soldiers and investigate. For the last two years Armstrong has remained a loyal friend and comrade to Mustang and Hawkeye. He's also excited about meeting McCallen again; they served together while they were in central.

"Colonel, look!" The driver alerted Armstrong to what he saw: smoke rising from over the horizon , which was coming from the base, Armstrong fears the worst.

When the cars pulled into the base, everyone got out. A great sadness filled Armstrong's heart as he examined his surroundings.

The base was a smoking pile of rubble, several vehicles were on fire, and buildings were destroyed. Although the ground was stained with blood, there were no bodies in sight.

"Spread out, search for survivors." Armstrong ordered the men.

As the soldiers searched, Armstrong considered the situation. Whoever done this must be gone by now, at least that was Armstrong's thoughts.

"Sir!" one of the troops yelled to Armstrong, "You better take a look at this,"

The soldier led Armstrong to what was the hanger, along the way he spotted several of his men puking their guts out.

"What's wrong with them?" Armstrong asked.

"You'll see when you look inside." The soldier said as they continued into the hanger.

It looked like the hanger was still standing, despite the fact that it was bombed. Armstrong looked inside and what he saw froze his blood white. The base's personnel, all of them, all of them dead, in one big pile. All were cut by some type of blade; all had expressions of fear and pain. It was a horrific sight, and then his attention was brought to what was above that pile. McCallen, also dead, hanged from the rafters. He had the same look of fear and pain on his face, blood all over him, looks like he was killed before he was hanged. Armstrong dropped to his knees as he saw his friend hanging there. "Oh…my…god."


	3. Al's New Friend

**Hey, I present the next chapter of Field of Fire.**

**I liked to take this moment to thank everybody who's been reading and reviewing this story up to this point. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Al's New Friend.**

"Oh…my…god." Armstrong said as he looked at the grisly sight before him. On his knees in front of the pile of corpses and the hanging body of McCallen, several thoughts went through Armstrong's mind: "_What happened here? Who could have done this? Are there any survivors?" _He hadn't seen a sight this gruesome since the Ishvall war. Unfortunately for Armstrong, there was no time to mourn, He had tocollect himself and report this to Mustang.

Armstrong turns to one of the lieutenants, "Take charge here, I want to find out who or what did this, also search for survivors, if there are any."

Armstrong then turns his attention to the body of McCallen, still hanging from the rafters. "Cut him down."

"Colonel Armstrong, over here!" a soldier called from the other side of the hanger. Armstrong ran toward the soldier who pointed Armstrong to a pile of rubble. From the rubble is a hand, a finger slowly moving.

A survivor!

* * *

For a better part of a day, Ed and Al was digging a deep hole out in the middle of nowhere, the uranium bomb close by. Ed concluded that a six foot deep hole was the best place to hide that bomb. They didn't realize just how hard it was. They had never dug a hole before, well not without alchemy.

"Sure wish I could use alchemy right now." Al said, sweating and exhausted.

"Can't be helped, you know." Ed replied, also tired.

"I know, still would've helped."

Eventually, they had finished with the hole.

Ed got out the uranium bomb and held it above the hole. "Well, down you go."

"Brother!" Al yelled, "Don't just drop it in. It might go boom!"

Ed just rolled his eyes at Al and carefully set the bomb down into the hole, afterwards they started filling it with the sand they dug up. This was just a temporary solution, Ed didn't know enough about the bomb to safely dismantle it. All he can do now is hide it for now and come back later when he can find someone to dismantle it, or when he can dismantle it himself.

"There, it's done." The hole filled up, Ed was satisfied that no one will be able to find it. "I bet you no one will find it."

"Brother, this is a weapon that could kill millions, you really expect me to take you up on that bet."

Ed merely chuckled. "I was joking Al, lighten up" Ed tossed the tools into the truck. "Come on, let's go home."

The mention of home reminded Al of Resembool, of his friends they left behind. He had to try to talk to Ed one more time.

"Hey Brother, I was wondering." Al said as they got into the truck. "Do you ever, you know, miss home?"

"Yeah, I do." Ed said, in the driver's seat.

"_Finally, he admits it." _Al thought before he heard Ed's next statement.

"We haven't been to Munich in some time; our apartment's probably full of cobwebs right now."

Al slaps his own forehead with his palm. "No, I mean our real home, you know, Resembool."

There was a short pause before Ed spoke, "No, like I said before, this is our home now."

Al sighed, already knowing that it wasn't gonna work. He tried for six months trying to Make Ed confess that he missed there home. Every time Al asked Ed if he missed home, the answer was always the same: "No." Al, however, knows his Brother well, he still wasn't convinced.

* * *

Sheiska spent the night at Winry's house as morning came. Sheska left for her mother's house, waving goodbye and to call her if she needs her. Winry was sad to see her go, but had to take care of her grandma.

Winry fixed some eggs and sausage for Pinako and brought to her room. While heading up the stairs she takes a look at a new invention that'll help Pinako get up and down the stairs easier. Winry knocks on the door of her grandma before coming in. Winry sees Pinako wide awake in bed, reading a book.

"Morning Grandma. I brought up your breakfast." Winry said with a smile.

"Thank you, dear." Pinako said closing her book and taking the delicious food in her hand. "Hmm, smells good."

"Well, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Pinako started eating the sausage, "So, I heard the door open and close, did Shieska leave?"

"Yeah, she had to catch the train to her mother's place."

"She's such a nice girl." Pinako then sighs, "I have to go to the doctor today for my monthly checkup."

"I hope it goes well."

"It's nothing to worry about, last time; the doctor said that he shouldn't expect any problems for a long time." After finishing the sausages, Pinako started eating the eggs. "Hmm. These are good eggs." Winry smiled as Pinako chuckled, "You know, I remember Edward tried to cook eggs once."

"Yeah, I remember, it's was when he came up for automail repair, him, Al, and Major Armstrong." Winry chuckled too when she started reliving that memory.

"Yeah, course, Edward wasn't successful, burned the eggs. We couldn't even tell if those were eggs."

"Yeah, Ed wasn't exactly a good cook." Winry's smile faded, which Pinako noticed as she set aside the plate and took Winry's hands in hers.

"I'm sure those boys are just fine." Winry's smiled again as Pinako patted her granddaughter's hands.

* * *

News of the recent attack reached Brigadier General Mustang, who went down to the Southern HQ to meet with Armstrong, hoping to get new info about the attack. The reports he read about the attack were disturbing to say the least. Not just the part with the placement of the bodies but with the fact that there doesn't seem to be a single evidence regarding who attacked the facility. Thankfully, there seems to be a survivor, so Mustang hopes he can get any relevant info about the attacker from him. He's traveling on his own towards the base, Riza wanted to accompany him for security reasons (which was the military way of saying she's worried about him on his own), but Mustang reminds her of just how capable he is on his own, as long as it doesn't rain. Arriving at the base, he was greeted by Armstrong, the usual salutes and greetings.

"Sir, glad you could take the time to come."

"Well, an attack on a military facility is a serious matter, I had to come."

They were walking down the hallway as they discussed the attack.

"So, have you completed the investigations on the attack?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, we've determined the explosion of the hanger was caused by the ignition of the fuel tanks, the barracks were destroyed by a makeshift bomb, and when the Barracks were destroyed it also took out the generators powering the base, as for the hospital, it's currently undetermined."

"What about the bodies?"

"Those who weren't killed by the explosions were killed by some type of blade, a knife probably."Armstrong continued as they entered an elevator "We've identified all the bodies in the base, we're trying to notify their loved ones now."

"What about General McCallen, was he killed as well?"

"Yes, Killed in the same manner, and then for some sick reason, the attacker hanged him." Armstrong said with a feeling with of loss.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I know he was a friend of yours." Mustang said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Roy."

"Tell me about the survivor."

"We found him in the hanger, buried under a pile of rubble. I was able to retrieve him from the debris. He suffered serious injuries, but he's stable now. It will be quite some time before he'll be able to recover, can't make any guaranties about his mental condition. But, considering what we saw, he's lucky to be alive."

"Has he said anything?"

"No, not yet. Whatever happened, it really traumatized him."

They finally reached the hospital room where the survivor is at. He was wrapped in bandages, severe burns and wounds dotted his body, one eye and the top of his head were bandaged.

Mustang pulled up a chair and sat next to man. "Solider, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah." The man mumbled, his voice was very weak.

"I'm Brigadier General Roy Mustang from Central, can you tell your name?"

"Se-Second Engineer John S-Sampson."

"Mr. Sampson, listen very carefully, I need to know what happened, what did you see?"

Sampson thinks back to the seconds before everything went to hell. "I-I was in the hanger d-doing maintenance on a tank. There was an explosion."

_Sampson looks to the left from the tank he's working on and sees a great wall of fire engulfing the entire hanger._

"The roof collapsed on me." _He looks up as he heard the roof breaking; he tried to run and was too late._

"There was a man there." _He sees through the cracks of the rubble and sees a man in a black cloak with metal limbs, standing in the fire._

"Who did you see?" This was the most important question for Mustang. "Sampson, look at me." Mustang ordered, grabbing the sides of Sampson's face and turning it to face Mustang. "Who did you see?"

_As Sampson looks through the cracks, the cloaked man looks to his right as Sampson spots bright red eyes in what seemed like a black face. _"The Devil, that was what I saw, the Devil."

Mustang and Armstrong left the hospital room, as Mustang spoke to a nearby nurse. "See to it that man gets the best possible treatment." Mustang commanded.

"Yes, sir." The nurse responded before taking off.

"So, the attacker is a single man, wearing a black cloak and hood, with metal limbs and red eyes."

"Doesn't sound like anything we've faced before."

"No." Mustang was in deep thought for a moment. "Colonel, I want all Southern bases in high alert. I don't think he went north yet. I have to ask you delay your return to Central for a while, in case he stops by here. I'm heading back to Central to deliver my report to the President."

"Yes, sir."

"Armstrong, this is top priority, I want this man caught, he could be an agent from another country, so I want him alive if possible, otherwise, consider him extremely dangerous."

"Understood, sir." Armstrong salutes as Mustang heads down the hall. Armstrong then had a question he had to ask. "Sir, what name should we refer to this man from now on?"

Mustang turns to look at Armstrong. "I'm not comfortable with referring to this man as the devil." Mustang thinks for a minute. "'Scourge', we'll call him 'Scourge' for the time being."

"Understood." Armstrong says as Mustang continues down the hall. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Armstrong believes that this "Scourge" hasn't even started yet.

* * *

It took three whole days for the Elric brothers to return to Munich, when they got to their apartment they were so exhausted they just collapsed on the floor. They woke up at eleven in the morning, after getting their mail, Al wanted to discuss with Ed what they were going to do now that they hidden the bomb. They knew that a war was coming and was considering leaving the country, but Ed said that people needed him so decided to stay even knowing that staying in Germany was going to be dangerous. They were also pretty well known in the Nazi party so they had to keep a low profile. Still, they received some good news; they received a letter from the recently married Maes Hughes informing them that Gracia was expecting their first child any day now. There was no doubt in Ed's mind that the baby would be named Elysia, and that Maes would be showing them pictures all day.

Ed would end up walking out in the middle of the night, much to Al's surprise. Maybe the days of Ed sleeping for long periods of time with his tummy exposed were gone. This new trend made Al a little worried, but decided that it would no use in confronting Ed about it; he'd just say it was no big deal.

Three days have passed without any incidents. Al decided to go out to get groceries for the week while Ed worked in a library under a different alias, (it helped that the town were friendly towards the Elric brothers and would keep them safe from the Nazi's.) Al had gotten much of what they needed and he was passing near a building being built when he spotted a truck that going way too fast and as it was heading down the street, a young girl was crossing the street, and she didn't see the truck till it was right in front of her. Al dropped the bags on the ground and ran to the streets, grabbing the girl and pulled her out of the path of the truck.

Al looked as the truck didn't even stop to check on them. "_Damn reckless drive", _Al thought as he heard the girl speak, "Oh geez, I thought I was goner there."

Al looked down at the girl and his mind froze, this girl was rather cute. She looked about Al's age with black eyes and black hair that ran down to her shoulders, she also had some Asian facial features, if Al didn't know any better he would've thought she was from Xing.

It took five seconds before Al came back to his senses. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it."

"I didn't even see that truck coming."

"Well, you should've checked the road before crossing."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention; I'm just passing by on my way home."

"Well, where is your home?"

The girl looks rather depressed, "It's very far away."

Al nodded; he understands what she means, "I'm sure you'll get home soon."

"I hope so." The girl smiles and looks at Al, "May I have the name of my rescuer?"

Al grinned, "Oh, my name? It's Alphonse, but everyone calls me Al."

"My names Mei Chang, but everyone calls me Mei."

"Nice to meet you, Mei." Al said, handing out his hand.

"You too." Mei responds grabbing Al's hand in a handshake. "I think I better get going, thank you again." Mei lets go of Al's hand and starts to head down the road.

"Okay, be safe." Al calls out to her.

"I will." Mei calls back, and then when she was twenty feet away from Al, she says to the pocket on her sweater, "He was cute, wasn't he?"

Al looks at Mei as she walks away, a happy smile on his face; he picks up his groceries and heads home. It was late in the evening when Ed got home, he immediately saw al lying on the couch, a sheepish grin on his face. "_What the hell is he smiling about", _Ed thought as he looked at his brother but then shook his head and went into his bedroom, _"Must've been a new cat." _As Ed closes the door to his room, Al closes his eyes and mutters a single word under his breath: "Mei."


	4. The Man Far From Home

**I do not own FMA, which depresses me.**

**Chapter 3: The Man Far From Home**

It was a long train ride from the south of Amestris; it was night time and quiet except for the snoring and the sound of pages of a book turning. The only man up and about is the Trainman, walking down the halls and checking to see if everything was alright. So far, everything was going well as he entered the last train compartment. Not long after, he was stopped by a young couple resting in a cabin.

"Excuse me sir, can we get some extra blankets here?" The couple asked

The Trainman nodded as he heard a loud thump from overhead. "What was that?"

The couple noticed the sound too as the Trainman hear a smaller thump. "_Could someone be on the roof," _the Trainman thought, _"Who would be crazy enough to-"he_ didn't finish his train of thought when a metallic hand tore through the roof of the train and grabbed onto the Trainman's head. His head is then brought up through the hole while his body thrashes about trying to save himself. At this point, no one was asleep anymore as the Trainman continues to scream. The screams eventually stopped and his limbs stopped wailing about as his body dropped to the floor, a nearby woman screamed in horror as she saw that his head was no longer on his shoulders.

The hole in the train was pulled apart so it was bigger, making room for a man in a black cloak as he jumped through the hole and into the train. The passengers trembled with fear as the figure looked onto them with menacing red eyes.

Screams filled the night, and then were silenced.

* * *

_Ed stood among the grassy fields of a place he hasn't been to in so long, a place that he thought he never see again, it was his former hometown, it was Resembool. It looked exactly the same as when he left as he walked along the familiar path to a certain house. He was so close to the Rockbell house, he looked to his right and saw the remains of the house he and Al burnt down when Ed became The FullMetal Alchemist._

_But that wasn't important to Ed anymore, he didn't care about the remains of his former home, all he cared about is the faces that reside in the yellow house. Then the front door swung open and Ed's heart nearly jumped out as he saw Winry walked out, it wasn't long before Winry spotted Ed standing a mere twelve feet from her house._

"_Ed." She mouthed quietly. Ed smiled; he was happy, happy to see his best friend again. His happiness wouldn't last long._

"_Ed." Winry said, she did not look happy, in fact, there was not an expression on her face at all. "I hate you."_

_Ed's smile vanished, "B-but why?"_

"_You abandoned us, you left us." There was nothing in her voice either, no pain, no angry, nothing, she was completely blank. "You broke my heart."_

_Ed looked devastated, "But Win, I had to, please, if you would just listen to me."_

"_No Ed, I will not listen, and I will not wait for you, not anymore. You never cared about me, or granny, or about anyone. You didn't even say goodbye when you left." Each word Winry spoke was like driving a stake through Ed's heart. "Ed, I will forgive you, I will never forgive you for what you've done."_

_She then turned and headed back inside. Ed cried for her as everything started turning white. "Winry! No, wait! Please come back! Winry!"_

"NO!!!" Ed shouted as he shot straight up, he was in his bedroom inside his apartment back in Munich. He was also wet from his sweat; he wiped the sweat from his brow as he went to his bathroom. It was still night time and Ed was sure Al was still asleep, if he didn't hear him. Ed splashed water onto his face and then he looked at the mirror. Ed was thinking about that dream just now, he should've known all along that it was a dream; Winry wouldn't say such things, he couldn't blame her if she did though. Thinking back, Ed wasn't the greatest friend to Winry. Still, why is he having these damn dreams, it's been going on for a while now, Ed waking up to some bad dream. Usually, when Ed has a dream, it was about that fateful day when they tried to bring back their mother. His dreams were never like this though, he never dreamt of his childhood friend hating him for all eternity. He punched the mirror in frustration with his right hand, which obviously broke the mirror. Why did he dream about that? Maybe the dream was telling him something? Or maybe he was going senile?

Ed knew what to do; he got himself dressed and left the apartment, being careful not to wake Al. In the past, Ed never knew how to deal with the nightmares, but since he found himself in Germany, he found the answer: Beer. He heard a drunk say once that beer can solve any problem, and Ed was honestly starting to believe him. He wasn't telling Al about this, oh no, that was the last thing Ed needed.

His usual drinking place was a bar down the road from where Ed and Al lived, it wasn't a long walk. He stepped into the bar and was already hearing the following:

"Right on time."

"Uh oh, looks like another bad night."

"Better get the usual."

Apparently it was common for Ed to come in this time of night, whatever the time was. Ed walked over to the bartender, Joshua.

"Hey Ed, what will it be tonight?"

"The usual, Josh." Ed sat down on a stool right before a man went and sat on the stool next to Ed, on his right side.

"I'll have what he's having." The man said, he was a tall man, he looked well built, and he had long black hair and a beard that surrounded his mouth.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ed said, he was slightly peeved at the guy, but was in no mood to get into a fight.

"Sorry, my name's Kane." The man said, offering Ed his hand which Ed didn't take.

"Uh-huh, mine's Edward." Ed mumbled as he drank his beer.

"It's good to meet you, Ed." Kane said in his slight gruff voice, he didn't sound like he was German. To Ed his accent sounded familiar but couldn't place it, not like Ed cared.

"So?" Kane continued, "Come here often."

When Ed didn't answer, Josh answered for him, "He comes here almost every night, and I'd be out of business if it weren't for him."

"You got plenty of other customers, Josh, I'm nothing special." Ed said, getting annoyed with Kane about now, the last thing Ed wanted was company.

"Excuse me Sir, but what's the story with that tattoo?" Josh pointed to Kane's face, Ed glanced towards and sure enough there was a tattoo that ran down the right side of Kane's face.

"It's a family mark, got it when I was very young." Kane responded glancing towards Ed who just finished his beer he got up and went into his pocket to get out some money.

"It's no need." Kane said, also reaching into his pocket and drawing out money. "This one's on me."

"I did not ask for or require your help." Ed said, nearly getting mad.

"I'm sure you don't ….Mr. Elric." Kane said, Ed was surprised that he called him by his last name.

"How do you know my last name?" Ed said, thinking that Kane works for the Nazi's.

"Well, I heard that an Edward Elric lives nearby, and when you said your name was Edward, I assumed that you were him." He stood silent before resuming, "How's your brother?"

Ed dropped the money onto Josh's table. "Thanks for the beer Josh!" Ed growled before storming out.

Kane merely chuckled and took one last sip of his beer, "Hmm, thanks for the poison." Kane gave Josh the money and then went after Ed.

Ed was fuming, Kane knew about him and his brother, and from Ed's experience that wasn't good.

"Yo, Ed, wait up!" Kane hollered at Ed, _"Oh great!" _Ed thought.

"Don't you have anyone else to harass." Ed growled at Kane, itching to knock his block off.

"Nope, just you." This guy was as bad as Mustang, and Ed was reaching his limit.

"Listen." Ed said in a threatening voice that gets higher as he goes along. "I don't know why you're following me, but if you don't leave me alone right now, **I'm going to knock you out with my right hand, and believe me, I got a mean right hand."**

Kane looked amused and decided to end the game, "Oh I'm sure you do, **FullMetal!**"

Ed stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear him right? Did he just call him FullMetal? A name that only those from Amestris would know?!?

Still stunned, Ed turned to face a grinning Kane, Ed wanted answers and now. "Who the hell are you?"

Kane took three steps towards Ed. "I am like you, I am far from home."

Ed understood what he meant, "You're from Amestris?"

"Well, I'm not from Amestris, I'm from another country, but if you meant your world, then yes, I'm from your world." Kane said. Ed nodded, he was starting to recognize his accent, it wasn't one that someone from Amestris would have, but there was no doubt, Kane was from Ed's world.

"Well, why are you here? Ed asked, he saw the grin on Kane's face drop.

"I'm here to see you and your brother."

"Why?"

Kane took a moment before continuing, "Because I need your help."


	5. A Call For Help

**Here you go, one chapter signed, sealed, and delivered.**

**One more thing, from here on out, I'll be posting artwork related to my story on my Deviant Art page, the address is on my profile page. By the time you read this, I should have a drawing of Kane over there.**

**Chapter 4: A Call for Help**

"So, how long have you been in this world?" Ed asked Kane in his apartment. They decided to talk there because it was better to discussed Kane's situation there than in the middle of the road. It was three in the morning so they had to keep quiet so they didn't wake Al.

"I've been here for three years, a year after you disappeared." Kane answered, taking some tea that Ed made. "I don't remember how I got here."

"Something had to happen for you to end up here." Ed asked, he let the fact that Kane annoyed him at the bar slip his mind. "Tell me, what was the last thing you remember before you got here?"

Kane took a minute to think. "Well, I remember I was traveling through the desert about 300 miles from Liore. It was very hot and I no water left. Then, all of a sudden I saw a white light and then, I ended up in a place called Moscow."

"Hmm, sounds like you died from heat exhaustion."

"Perhaps, I was shocked to find myself in another world."

Ed let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, so was I. What were you doing in the desert?"

Kane starred thoughtfully at the cup in his hands. "I was looking for something, something I lost."

"You're from Nuria, aren't you?"

Kane smiled, "How did you know?"

"Well, when I first met you, I thought your accent sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It's not one that you normally hear in Central, or anywhere in Amestris. The only place that I remember that speaks that accent is Nuria."

Nuria is a country that is quite far north from Amestris, basically it's a series of Islands with the biggest as its capitol, they don't have alchemy there but from a technological standpoint, they're more advanced than Amestris. The last confrontation between the two were more than thirty years ago, there's been no communication between them since.

"Tell me Ed, how is my country doing?"

"I should be asking you that, I've been here longer than you. Besides, no one has heard from Nuria in quite a long time. In fact, I'm surprised to hear that you've been in Amestris, you're even farther from home than me."

Kane looked downcast. "I left Nuria almost 10 years ago." Kane took a moment before continuing "My government and I didn't get along very well."

"Sounds like a story, feel like sharing?"

"No, maybe some other time, I didn't come here to tell tales about my life, like I said, I came for your help."

"Yeah, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, not until I strolled into town when someone mentioned you."

"I see." Ed took a minute to think then spoke. "You want to go back, is that it?"

"Yeah. You got it." Kane replied nodding.

"Kane, I'm sorry, I don't know how to get you home, Al and I destroyed the gate to our world, which was difficult, by the way. I don't know any other way to get you home."

Kane stood up, set the tea cup down and rummaged through his pockets. "I know of a way." Ed raised his head at that statement. "Took me a while but I found one. Look at this." Kane handed Ed a piece of cloth with symbols written in ink. From looks of it, Ed believed it was very old.

"Looks like some sort of map." Ed said while examining the cloth.

"It is, one map, at least. Each map supposedly leads to another map, when the last map-"

"IT THAT AN ALCHEMY SYMBOL?!?" Ed shouted, interrupting Kane. He then slapped himself hoping Al didn't wake.

"Yes, it is." Kane paused. "May I continue?"

"Yes, sorry, please?" Ed replied, still examining the map.

"Anyway, when the last map is found, it will lead us to the way home."

"How will it show us the way? What's waiting for us there?"

Kane took a deep breath and answered. "The Eternal Doorway."

Ed's body froze at Kane's answer. "_The Eternal Doorway," _Ed thought, "_It can't be!" _"You can't be serious? The Eternal Doorway! That's just a myth."

"Even myths come from some sort of fact."

"No one, Kane, no one in our world have been able to find the doorway, there's very few facts about it, nothing remains to suggest that it's real."

" **Our **world, Ed, not this world. Those maps will show us to the doorway. I have no doubt about that."

Ed sighed. "Kane, maybe you're getting your hopes a little too high. You can't be sure that the doorway still exists, or if it even existed at all."

Kane kneeled down to look Ed, who was sitting on the couch, in the eye. "Is it better to live in hope knowing that it may exist, or live in regret years later wishing that you tried?"

Ed sighed, of course Kane wanted to take the chance. "Let's say that it does exist. What do you need me for?"

"Each map is well guarded by traps and such, but from what I heard, some of those traps are related to alchemy."

Ed was surprise there. "How, Alchemy doesn't exist in this world."

"I don't know the details. I don't know anything about the traps, but I think that it doesn't use actuall alchemy, just something that has to do with alchemy. That's why I need you. I'm an amateur when it comes to alchemy."

" Right, I understand. By the way, how many maps are there?"

"Four, separated and spread throughout the world, one of the maps I found in a Monastery in France, it lead me to the map I have now. I found that piece in South America, it wasn't easy, but I managed to avoid the traps."

"Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Let's see what this map says." Ed examined the map closely; there was an image in the shape of a continent, wiht an x on the right side of it. After examining the map, he figured out where the map leads: "India, this map leads to India."

"I know, I had plenty of time to figure that out." Kane replied as Ed got up and looked out through the window. "Ed?" Kane said. "WIll you help me? Will you help me go home?"

Ed thought it out for a moment. "_This guy needs our help, and maybe this is a chance for Al to get home too, either way, I have to find out if the doorway exists, before someone uses it to launch an invasion." _

Ed turned to face Kane. "I'm still not sure if the doorway exists or not, but, I will help you, and if it does exist then I will get you home."

Kane smiled. "Thank you."

Ed yawns. "I don't know about you but I'm tired, you can crash here if you want, we have a spare bed."

"I appreciate it." Ed showed Kane to this room before going off to his room. He can't wait to tell Al about this, looks like they've got a new journey ahead of them.

* * *

It was a busy day at the Central Train Station, the news of Scourge's attack which happened a week ago had helped in tightening security, but the general public was not told about the attack. The higher ups kept the attack secret because they felt the news would cause a panic. The train coming from Rush Valley was expected any time now. As people heading down south were waiting, they could see an oncoming train, the train from Rush Valley, but there was a problem, the train wasn't stopping. They tried contacting the train but there was no luck. Train station personnel were starting to get nervous as the train showed no signs of stopping.

"Clear the Station!" The Station personnel called out to the passengers as the train was rolling ever closer to the station and in a matter of seconds The train crashes into the station, flying off the tracks and crashing into the wall of the station, the passenger compartments piling on one another, as the engine compartment catches on fire. Panic and confusion grips the station as Station personnel evacuates the civilians as others call the fire department to put the fire out.

In the midst of the confusion, Scourge climbs out of the overturned compartments and then runs off to hiding. One can only wonder what plans Scourge have for Central.

**Looks like Central is in for a hard time, why is Scourge in Central and can anyone stop him? Find out on the next chapter of Field of Fire.**


	6. The Story Behind The Doorway

**Previously: Ed agreed to help Kane find what could be a new way to get home. Meanwhile, Scourge arrives at Central. causing a train to crash in the process.**

**Chapter Five: The Story Behind The Doorway.**

"WHAT?!?" Mustang hollered over the phone as Riza stands by his side. Mustang arrived back in Central days ago; he was personally left in charge of the investigation into the mysterious figure known within the military as "Scourge." "Yeah," Mustang continued, "Uh huh….yeah….right….we'll be right there." Mustang hangs up and then retrieved his coat.

"Problem, sir?" Colonel Hawkeye asked Mustang as he put his coat on.

"There was an accident at the train station, a train coming from the south flew off the tracks and crashed into the station, I think Scourge may be involved. You better come along, Hawkeye, we might need you." Mustang said, as he and Hawkeye left the office.

They arrived ten minutes later at the train station, as they got out of their car; they're greeted by Lieutenant Breda.

"Brigadier General Mustang," Breda said, saluting, "and First Lieuten- I mean, Colonel Hawkeye, sorry."

"No need for apologizes, Heymans, I'm not quite used to it myself." Riza said, smiling. Hawkeye was promoted shortly after the incident two years ago that saw the disappearance of the Elric brothers. Thanks to a recommendation from Mustang.

"Lieut. Where is the accident?" Mustang ordered.

"This way, sir." Breda lead the way to the accident.

When they reached the accident, there was still smoke coming from the engine compartment from where they put out the fire. The military took over the investigation from the local police not long after the crash. The station received some serious damage from the crash, It was going take a while for the station to reopen.

"They found the train Engineer dead in the engine compartment, there was no one alive to stop the train." Breda said with a grim face.

"Anybody from the station hurt?" Mustang asked.

"Seven were killed, thirteen were wounded." Breda replied.

"I want to see inside the passenger compartments." Mustang said as they proceed towards one of the compartments.

As Mustang and Hawkeye crawl into one of the compartments, they see a hallway of corpses. Breda elected to stay outside, he already looked inside and lost his lunch.

"I haven't seen a sight like this since Ishval." Hawkeye said as she follows Mustang through the corridor.

"Don't remind me, I'm trying to forget it." Mustang replied as he investigates one of the corpses, a woman in her late twenties. Hawkeye looks on as Mustang investigates her wounds.

"Same as before?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah, the same cuts. It's Scourge, no doubt." Mustang continues as he runs his hand down his face. "There's no sign of him either." Mustang looks around as he tries to imagine where Scourge went. "Okay, so the train crashes, causing panic and confusion, and then Scourge runs off while everybody's distracted. Clever."

"What's he doing here in Central?" Hawkeye asked

"Who knows, probably looking for more victims. Either way, our priority is to find him and capture him. Before he does anymore damage." Mustang says as they exit the compartment.

* * *

Al stretches his arms out as he wakes up to a bright, sunny morning. He had a hard day's work and thankful that he had the day off. He puts on a shirt and headed into the Living Room, normally, Ed would still be sleeping, but today was different. Ed was awake and talking with a black hair man that Al never met before.

"Hello, you must be Alphonse Elric." The man said as Ed waved at his brother.

"Hey, Al, this is Kane, he's from our world." Al was surprised there. "Boy, do we have a journey ahead of us." Al raised his eyebrows, he's thinking: _"Can't wait to hear this."_

Three hours later and Ed and Al were getting packed. Ed had already filled Al in on Kane's situation. They would be taking a train to near the German border tomorrow morning.

"Geez, brother, we're home for only a week and already we got someplace to go." Al said

"No rest for the wicked, Al. Besides, this journey might be worth it."

"Why did you agree to this?"

"Because I feel like this guy genuinely needs our help. Besides, if there is really a way back to Amestris, then we must find it, before the wrong people do."

"You mean like Hitler?"

"Among others, not to mention there could be members of the Thule Society still trying to get to our world. Personally, I don't think this doorway really exists, no one has ever been able to find it, and it's just a myth."

"Brother, someone probably said the same thing about the Philosophers Stone years ago."

Ed had nothing to say. Al had a point there. The next morning, they were on a train heading east, while Ed and Al had two to three suitcases each, Kane had none, he didn't own much. They found themselves an empty cabin that they can sit in. Once they were comfortable, Al asked them a question that has been on his mind for a while.

"Listen, you two, I have to know, what is The Eternal Doorway, I've never heard of it till now."

The two looked at Al with a small smile when Ed replied. "I'm not surprised, it's not exactly common information. I only came across it by accident when I was in the military. What about you Kane?"

"I doubt I know more than you, Ed. Oh, except for the maps." Kane said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Al asked again.

Ed took a deep breath. "Well, according to myth, The Eternal Doorway is a doorway that existed since the dawn of time. Before man dominated the world."

"Which world, ours?" Al asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, both worlds."

"Both worlds?" Al thought for a minute. "Where does this doorway lead to?"

Kane answered for Ed. "According to myth, 'The world beyond the world.'"

"'The world beyond the world.' You mean that this doorway leads to our world."

"Yeah, and vice versa. Both worlds have a doorway and when one opens, the other opens."

Ed interjected. "But we're not even sure of that, or even how and why it was made. Any knowledge or records about the door that might have existed has faded with time. Don't ask why or how, we don't know. It's one of our world's greatest mysteries."

"Greater than the Philosopher stone?" Al asked.

"Yep, at least with the stone, there were some documents." Kane said.

"You know about the stone?" Ed asked Kane.

"Well, not really, I've heard of it, but I don't know anything about it." Kane replied while Ed nodded.

"Anyway, you believe that the doorway is here on this world."

"Well, that's what we're here to find out. Kane's got a map here that'll lead us to the next map."

"The next map?" Al asked in confusion.

"I'll explain this part." Kane said. "Apparently, there was some kind of conflict in this world, a serious conflict that threatened both worlds. I don't know what kind of conflict it was or if our world were involved, but it looks like the conflict was serious that someone decided to hide its location." Kane continued as he pulls out the map. "Now, there are four maps hidden at different places throughout the world, each map leads to another map, like a trail of breadcrumbs. Only, the breadcrumbs don't have alchemy related traps and such. Just like with our world, this world doesn't know about the doorway, it took a lot of reading and researching to find out where to find the map I have"

"Can I have a look?" Kane nodded as he hands Al the map.

"Careful, Alphonse, it's very old." Kane said.

Al looked at the map closely. "Hmm, I don't understand, I can't tell where this map leads. I can see that this looks like a continent, but I don't recognize it."

"You'll have to look at it closely Alphonse, remember that this map was made long, long ago, so the continents may look different from what they do now."

Al looked at it much more closely before jumping up. "Ah-ha, you're right, it does look different but if you look closer, yeah, I see now, India."

"Yep, and that's where we're going." Ed said.

"Brother, what's this alchemy symbol on the corner of the map?" Al asked pointing toward the symbol.

"Don't know, don't recognize it, maybe we'll find out the answer along the way." Ed said.

"Yeah, maybe, but we also don't know what's waiting for us at India. So, we have to be careful and watch your step." Kane said, the Elric brothers nodding as they hear a voice from outside the cabin.

"Al"

Al turns to the direction of the voice and smiles as he sees the girl he helped before.

"Mei!" Al shouted out happily as Ed looked at the girl smiling at Al.

"Excuse me, Al?" Ed asked, catching Al's attention. "Uh, who's your friend here?"

**Mei's back, how will Ed react to this new face. Oh, and the next episode of the new Full Metal Alchemist series will see the introduction of Mei and Ling, can't wait.**

**Please review and I'll see to it that the next chapter is posted very soon.**


	7. Three Guys, A Girl, And A Panda

**Previously: Scourge arrived at Central, with Mustang itching to find him. Ed, Al, and Kane start their journey to find the Eternal Doorway, and guess who just showed up: Mei.**

**I do not own FMA, only in my dreams.**

**Chapter Six: Three Guys, A Girl, And A Panda.**

Winry was just finished cleaning the Kitchen when Pinako came in on her wheelchair, smoking her pipe as usual. Winry didn't have to turn to know Pinako or hear the wheelchair, the smell of that pipe gave her away.

"You know, Grandma, your smoking isn't making your condition any better."

"Well, you only live once, right?" Stubborn as usual.

"You want some drink?"

"No, I'm not thirsty." Pinako said, looking at Winry as if she's studying her. "You know, you have no reason to stay here, you're a young lady, and you should go out and enjoy your life."

"No, you need me here."

Pinako wheeled over to her Granddaughter, grabbing her wrist. "Winry." Winry looked down at her Grandma. "No, I don't."

"What are you talking about?" Winry asked, taken aback by Pinako's statement. "Life would be hard for you if I wasn't here."

"And I'm grateful for that, dear, but you know me. You know I can look after myself. Besides, you're not the only one that cares about me, the whole town worries, not to mention the people that were my customers."

"But you're my grandma, and that's why I'm looking out for you."

"Yeah, and you're my grandchild, and that's why I'm looking out for you."

"Why are you saying this, all of a sudden?"

"Because I care, Winry. You're nineteen years old, girls you're age should be getting started with thier lives. Not caring for their grandmas." Pinako didn't like saying this, but she's been holding it in for weeks. "I know you're still waiting for Ed and Al –"

"Grandma." Winry interrupted.

"But," Pinako continued before Winry could say anything else. "they are not coming back, and you know it. I miss them too, but, I think you should stop waiting and start living." Winry had a sad expression on her face. Pinako knows this is upsetting her. "You should live your life, fall in love, you've got a life to live, don't waste it on me, or on those who have gone away."

Winry fought back a tear as she went upstairs. "I have to go change." She said.

Pinako could only look as Winry went to her room, wondering if she gotten through to her.

* * *

"This man," Mustang said, talking to the troops gathered around him, holding a picture of Scourge, or of what they heard he looks like. "Is suspected to be linked with the accident at the train station, and is also involved with the attack and destruction of a base in the south."

The troops listened closely to Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were among them

"I'll be taking charge of this investigation, capturing this man is top priority. The public is currently being warned about this man, they are directed to contact me if he is spotted."

The troops nod in understanding.

"Listen closely, you are to keep your eyes peeled for this man, he is completely dangerous. If you find him, do not fight him, instead, fall back, call for backup. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The troops said in unison.

"Good, dismissed." The troops scatter away as Hawkeye approaches Mustang.

"I just spoke with Armstrong sir; he's currently on his way back to Central." Hawkeye said.

"That's good," Mustang said as they head back to the office. "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Mei!" Al said happily.

"Al!" Mei replied back, also happy from seeing Al again. Kane was curious for a minute as to who this girl is but then decided it was none of his business.

Ed's curiosity, however, got the best of him. "Um, Al, Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry." Al replied back. "Mei, allow me to introduce my brother, Edward. Brother, this is Mei Chang."

"It's an honor to meet you, Edward." Mei bowed out of respect, Ed followed did the same. "Your brother saved me from what could've been an terrible accident, Al-sama is a very nice man."

"Well, yeah, yeah he is." Ed said, then was grinning from ear to ear at Al. "So, 'Al-sama', you never told me about this girl."

Al was turning red. "Well, I-I was going tell you about her, but then Kane showed up and, well, I haven't really got a chance." He laughed nervously.

"Excuse me?" Mei said. "Do you mind if I sit here with you? I can't really find anywhere else."

"Sure, we don't mind. Come have a seat." Mei took a seat beside Kane, who was staring out the window, not paying any attention. "He's Kane, by the way, he's accompanying us on this journey."

"Yo." Was all Kane said waving to Mei, still not looking at her.

"Uh, right, yo." Mei said smiling nervously.

"Anyway, Mei, what have you been up to? Last I heard, you were on your way home." Al asked Mei.

"I still am, this train is actually heading in the direction of my home, though it won't get me there all the way. Once we stop, I hope to find someone that'll get me the rest of the way." Mei explained to Ed and Al.

"Where is your home, anyway?" Ed asked.

"It's in China."

"That's far, how did you get all the way here." Al asked.

"My parents and I were on vacation on a ship that was caught in the middle of a hurricane. During the ordeal, I fell overboard and into the sea, then I found myself washed up on the shores of Germany. That was six months ago."

"I'm sorry." Al said, a little downcast.

"Don't be. Anyway, I decided to go home so I can see my parents again." Mei said.

"And you believe that He'll be there waiting." Ed asked.

"Yes, I do." Mei responded.

Ed spots something unusual, something was moving inside Mei's right pocket.

"Uh, Mei, what's moving inside your pocket." Ed asked.

Mei had a look of confusion that turned to realization as she realizes what Ed was referring to. "Oh, she must want out."

Ed, Al, and a suddenly interested Kane looked confused. "She?"

Mei dug into her pocket and got what looked like a baby Panda out. "This is Xiao Mei. Xiao Mei, meet my new friends."

"Ah, it's so cute. What is it?" Al asked.

"She's a Panda." Mei explained. "I found her lost in the woods when I was a little girl. I've been taking care of her ever since."

Ed looked at Xiao Mei like it was a new alchemic array. "Wow, it looks really small." Ed goes to touch the Panda, when his figure got close, Xiao Mei opens her mouth and bites down on Ed's poor little finger.

"OW, OW, OW, GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF!!!" Ed screamed out waving his hand around while Xiao Mei holds on to his finger for dear life.

"Hey, look?" Mei said, smiling. "She likes you!" As Ed waves his hand around in panic and making a fool of himself, Al chuckles while Kane howls with laughter.

Xiao Mei let go of Ed's finger five minutes later. Ed was giving the "little rat" a death glare, while Mei speaks up, "So, where are you three going?"

"We're heading to India, we're looking for something there, we don't know where we'll go after we find it." Al answered. Al then had a thought. "Hey, you could come with us, after we find what we're look-"

"No!" Kane interrupted. "There's no way she can help us on our journey."

"Well, that was rude!" Mei said, both her and Xiao Mei looking insulted.

"I meant no offense." Kane said. "I'm just saying that this is a journey that only we three can handle."

"Kane, she doesn't have to go with us inside to retrieve the maps, she can wait for us to get back when we're retrieve the maps." Al said.

"Thanks for the offer, Al-sama, but I'm really anxious to get home." Mei said, with an apologetic look.

"I know, I know, but India's closer to China. We can help you get home, it'll be like a side quest." Al said.

"Alphonse," Kane said, looking a little pissed. "I'm anxious to get home too."

"Kane, Al's right, we can at least try to help her get home. India is close to China, so it's not like we're going halfway across the world. Besides, those maps and that door isn't going anywhere." Ed said, raising an eyebrow. "You're not in a hurry, are you?"

Kane wanted to argue but decided against it. "Fine, I don't like it, but she can come."

"We don't want to impose." Mei said, while Xiao Mei nodded.

"You won't, brother and I are used to helping people like you and Kane out." Al said.

"As long as that little rat doesn't bite my finger again." Ed added, looking at Xiao Mei like it was his worst enemy.

"Thank you, you guys, we're grateful." Mei bowed to the Elric brothers, while Kane snorted.

"It's settled then, now here's the plan, we'll reach the the town of Traunstein in a day, we know a guy there that has a plane, he can give us a ride to India." Ed said. "he's a cool guy, so there should be no problems."

"Yeah, but once we reach India, we're on our own." Al said, yawning.

"Yeah, but we'll follow the map from that point forward. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, let's get some sleep." Ed said, stretching and yawning. It was a peaceful night as the four adventurers slept.

* * *

The sky was dark above the busy city of Central, the investigation of the train station was complete and the wreckage was being cleared out. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, in an area that was pretty empty, a man was walking home after a long day at the store. He stopped by the bar for a few drinks before he went home. He was almost drunk when he passed by a group of buildings that were about to be demolished. He looked at the buildings; they were pretty run down with faulty lighting, plumbing problems and were considered unsafe. Then, as the man looked, he saw a hooded figure jump towards the buildings. The man recognized the figure from the news and ran to the nearest phones.

Mustang and Hawkeye were in the office, ready to turn in for the night. They were discussing about "living arrangements" when the phone rang.

"I swear, one peaceful night, that's all I ask. " Mustang cursed under his breath as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Colonel Mustang speaking."

"_Hello, are you the one investigating that Scourge case?"_

Mustang's interest peaked. "You have something?"

"_I just saw a hooded man entering one of the abandoned apartment factories."_

"What? Where in the city did you see this?" Mustang grabbed a pen and paper, listening intently to the man.

"_West side of the city, it's one of the buildings being scheduled for demolishing, a factory."_

"I know it, just stay there, we'll be there as soon as possible." Mustang hangs up and goes to dial a number on the phone.

"Something wrong, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"It's Scourge, we found him. We found him, at last." Mustang waits for an answer on the phone. "Better get your guns, Riza, we may need them."

Hawkeye nods and heads out of the office. Mustang continues to wait for someone over the phone. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what to expect, Scourge took out a base, after all.

Mustang hears a voice over the phone. "Havoc, this is Mustang. Scourge has been located; I need a squad ready to go in ten minutes."

**I originally planned on having the scene between Winry and Pinako to be in Chapter 2 but in writing these chapters, I noticed that it's been some time before we seen Winry so I moved the scene to this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed, in the next chapter we'll have a confrontation with Scourge, and we'll see how dangerous Scourge is.**


	8. Dancing With The Devil

**A picture of Scourge is up on my Deviant Art page.**

**Previously: Mei joined Ed, Al , and Kane on thier journey, and Mustang has a lead on Scourge's location.**

**Chapter Seven: Dancing With the Devil**

Mustang and Havoc's man sped towards the abandoned factory in a group of three vans, twenty seven man in all, armed and ready. Hawkeye also accompanied them, Hawkeye was armed with a sniper rifle, three guns, and a couple of grenades. Once the three vans pulled in close to the factory, Mustang went over the plan.

"There are two known entrances to the factory, Hawkeye and I will take the front entrance, Havoc, you take your squad and proceed through the rear entrance, do a floor by floor sweep of the factory. I want constant radio contact at all times."

"Copy that."Havoc said.

"All right, stay alert, everyone. Let's go." The man dispersed, Mustang and Hawkeye heading to the nearest door while Havoc sneaks around the building.

"Ready?" Mustang said tightening his gloves.

"Always." Hawkeye draws her rifle from behind her back, which surprises Mustang.

"Where did you hide that?"

"Sir, don't get worked up on the details." Hawkeye responded casually, grabbing the handle on the door. "On three."

Mustang nods, "Okay, one…two…three!" They pull the doors open, Hawkeye aiming her gun down the hallway, and Mustang with his fingers together.

Havoc and his men climb the stairs to the emergency exit, pulling the door open and heading in. Their eyes peeled for Scourge. Private Eirc Johnson was feeling a little nervous, he was still a newbie, less than a year after graduating from the academy. He was also young, only 20 years old, dirty blond hair and a decent body frame. Havoc took Johnson into his squad when he saw the results of his marksman training. He was quite handy with a rifle, he's nowhere near Hawkeye's level, but he could hold his own. Havoc and Johnson became best buddies since joining the squad.

"Can't believe that I'm here right now, I should be out on a date tonight." Havoc complained as they peek around a corner.

"Yeah," Johnson chimed in, smirking, "and you'd strike out with her too."

"Hey, if at first you don't succeed." Havoc said, as the radio on his waist beeps. "Go for Havoc." Havoc said speaking into the radio.

"What's your status?" Mustang said over the static.

"We're finished our sweep of the third floor about to descend to the second."

"Understood, we're currently in the offices now. Keep us informed."

"Roger." He puts the radio back on his waist. "Let's go."

As Havoc's men descend to the second floor, Mustang and Hawkeye investigate the offices. With it being nighttime, it was pretty dark inside, the only source of light they had was the flashlights they had with them.

"Sir, Scourge could have the advantage with the dark." Hawkeye said.

"I'm aware, let's just hope his eye sights no better than ours." Mustang responded. They come out to a corridor.

"This must lead to the factory floor, keep your guard." Mustang said as they walk down the hallway. However, as they continue down the hallway, the floor above crumbles, blocking their way. "Damn, they weren't kidding, this place isn't safe." Mustang sighs. "Looks like we'll have to find another way."

Havoc's men was finishing searching the second floor when Havoc looked out of some windows overlooking the factory floor, Havoc saw a light, it had a golden glow to it. Havoc got out the radio.

"Sir, come in."

"What's the situation, Havoc?"

"There's a golden light coming from the assembly room, probably candles."

"Understood, move your man in, we'll be there as soon as possible."

Havoc points to two of his men. "You two, sniper positions." He tells them. The men run off to their positions as Havoc leads the rest of his men down to the assembly area. They go through some double doors in pairs of two as they proceed to into the assembly area. From the looks of the machinery, this must've been a automotive factory.

They proceed towards the light, it looks to be in a big open area, When they reach the lights they see candles lined up around the area. Darkness was not going be a problem here. Havoc's attention was then brought to a figure sitting on the floor, Inidan style. His body covered with a black, hooded cloak with a strange red symbol on its back. Havoc had no problem guessing who it is.

Scourge.

Havoc wasn't sure if Scourge was alerted to their presence. He takes a look around the area, trying to find the two snipers he sent. Eventually, he sees them at the windows on the second floor, one from the left, and the other straight ahead of them. Havoc quietly motions for the men with him to split, half on one side and the half on the other side. Havoc gets out his radio and calls for Mustang.

"Sir, it's Scourge, we found Scourge, he's in the north west of the assembly area, just follow the lights. He's just sitting there, he doesn't seem to know we're here."

"We're on our way, do not Attack unless provoked." Mustang spoke into the radio. He and Hawkeye found an alternate route to the assembly area, but it would take longer.

As Scourge continues to sit there, Havoc notices that some of the men were getting antsy.

"Steady, keep your cool. I don't want him seeing us yet." Havoc said keeping his voice quiet but enough that they can hear him.

Johnson whispers to Havoc, "You think it's asleep?"

To which Havoc responds, "You want to find out, be my guest"

One of the guys gets careless, he moves a bit to his left and knocks into one of the candles. Scourges head swings around at them because of the sound.

_"Oh shit", _Havod thought, "_now we have his attention."_

Scourge's red eyes focuses on Havoc and his men as they slowly move closer.

"Scourge, you're outnumbered." Havoc wanted to try and get Scourge to surrender before it could attack his men, which Havoc was sure it would. "We can end this peacefully, just raise your hands above your head and turn around."

Scourge stood there for a minute then did as Havoc told, turning away and raising his hands up, his back now towards Havoc's men. Havoc was surprised that it worked!

"Kennedy, disarm him." Havoc ordered to one of his men. Kennedy slowly walks towards Scourge as the others keep their guard up.

The sniper across from them got a good view from here, he wasn't sure how they missed this when they were checking out the second floor. He watches from his sniper scope as Kennedy walks over to Scourge, about to check him for weapons. Then, when Kennedy got two feet from Scourge, he saw a hidden knife, jumping out of Scourge's right hand.

"KENNEDY, LOOK OUT!" The sniper yells but it was too late.

Scourge spins around, the hidden knife cutting Kennedy's throat as he does so.

"DAMMIT!" Havoc yells, "OPEN FIRE!"

The men fires their guns as Scourge grabs Kennedy from falling from the ground and uses him as a human shield. The men curses as the bullets hit Kennedy accidentally. Scourge throws the hidden knife and hits one of the men in the head.

Pulling out one of his daggers with his right hand, he runs holding Kennedy in his left arm. He throws Kennedy's lifeless body into another one of the squad member, catching him off guard and allowing Scourge to sweep him off his feet and set his dagger on the ground, blade facing up. The squad member lands on the dagger.

"DAMN YOU!" Havoc yells out, him and his men still trying to hit Scourge with their guns.

Scourges holds onto the dagger as he pushes the squad member off the ground with the dagger and cause him to fall on his chest, pulling Scourge's dagger out of his back in the process. The snipers open fire on him, they miss. Scourge turns around and jumps backwards, taking out one of his throwing knives and slings it at one of the snipers, it hits.

He lands and turns to face two men facing him. Scourge dives forward, pulling out his other dagger with his left hand, and while diving forward in between the two men, he holds his arms out and cuts both men with his daggers.

Rolling forward, he gets up and jumps, twisting in mid air like an acrobatic, and ending up upside down, he lands on top of yet another one of the guys. His daggers situated on both sides of the man's neck, Scourge spins around causing his daggers to cut completely around the guy's neck. Scourge jumps off the nearly headless guy and goes to attack the other men. The Body count so far: seven.

Havoc curses as he pulls out his radio. Scourge was fast, he was ruthless, he was brutal, and they needed help, badly!

Mustang and Hawkeye were running down the corridor when Mustang heard he hears Havoc's panicked voice on the radio.

"SIR, THIS IS HAVOC, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, I'M LOSING MEN FAST, WE NEED BACKUP, AND WE NEED IT NOW!!!"

"Shit!" Mustang said, him and Hawkeye running as fast as they can. They hope they can reach them in time.

Scourge continues to lay waste to Havoc's squad, the body count is now twelve. Scourge just jumped over one of Havoc's men and behind him, digging both knives into his back, lifting him up into the air, and by moving his blades outwards, slices him in half. Now it's thirteen.

Havoc yells for his men to fall back, as Scourge just killed another men, the other sniper jumps down from the second floor and opens fire on Scourge. The bullet hits Scourge but he doesn't drop. The sniper is stunned, _is this guy wearing body armor?_

"Brian!" Havoc yells out as the rest of his men run, Johnson standing beside Havoc.

"I'll keep him busy, give you time to run." He fires on Scourge again, this time at his face, no effect! _What the hell is he?_ Scourge throws a knife at Brian, which he dodges by diving to his left. Scourge runs at Brian as he's hit repeatedly by bullets by Brian's sniper rifle, but it wasn't stopping him. As Scourge gets close, he knocks the rifle out of his hand and stabs him in the chest.

"BRIAN, NO!" Havoc was angry, those were his men Scourge was killing. Scourge tosses Brain away like a piece of trash as he sets his sights on Havoc and Johnson. "Eric, you better go." Havoc said.

"No sir, I'm staying." Johnson aims his gun at Scourge.

Havoc does the same, "All right then, eat this." Havoc and Johnson open fire as Scourge charges towards them. As Scourge gets close, and explosion hits close to Scourge, knocking him back several feet. Havoc looks surprised; he wasn't sure what just happened.

"Sergeant Havoc, my apologies for being late, looks like you could've used my help."

Havoc looks to see where the voice is coming from and sees Mustang ready to ignite another explosion, with Hawkeye behind him, rifle at the ready.

Havoc was elated to say the least, "Brigadier General Mustang, Colonel Hawkeye, boy am I glad to see you guys." Scourge, meanwhile looked at the new arrivals with interest, while Mustang looked at Scourge with determination.

"Havoc, contact HQ, tell them we need more units, preferably State Alchemists if available." Mustang ordered. An order Havoc wasn't going to argue with.

"Understood, let's go Johnson." Havoc and Johnson moved past Mustang then stopped close to Hawkeye. "Careful, Hawkeye, bullets seem to have no effect on him. You be careful too, sir, that thing is something else."

Mustang nods, "I understand, Thank you." Havoc and Johnson takes off leaving Mustang and Hawkeye with Scourge. "You must be Scourge, we meet at last." Scourge just stand there, fingers moving around his daggers. "Some things I want to know first, who are you? Where are you from? What are you doing you?"

Scourge doesn't answer any of his questions, but instead he lets out a loud roar that fills the room then charges at the two, Mustang and Hawkeye move out of way. Mustang clicks his fingers and turns the sparks into raging fire that is sent to Scourge, but Scourge jumps away from the fires. Hawkeye fires her rifle, but Scourge dodges the bullets. Hawkeye drops the rifle, deciding the rifle wasn't the best weapon for this battle so she draws out twin handguns and fires on Scourge, several bullets pierce the cloak near the chest but doesn't seem to harm Scourge at all. Hawkeye looks stunned and then sees the bullets she just fired on the floor, flat like it struck something very hard.

"Looks like Havoc's right, this guy's got some serious armor." Hawkeye said as Mustang tries to hit Scourge with explosions.

"Yeah, and he's fast enough to evade my fire. All we can do is hold him off until backup arrive." Mustang said, Scourge jumps at Mustang and tries to ram his dagger into Mustang's chest, but Mustang narrowly avoids it.

Hawkeye draws out her own knife and tries to catch Scourge with it, only for Scourge to block it with his dagger, creating sparks between the tow weapons. He tries to stab Hawkeye with the other dagger but she jumps back avoiding the dagger.

Mustang tries to catch Scourge with fire again, but Scourge avoids it by jumping to one of the support pillars. Mustang goes to blast Scourge, but Scourge jumps away just before the explosion hits the pillar, Scourge land on another pillar, holding on with his sharp fingers. Mustang tries again to blast Scourge, and again Scourge jumps away. This goes on for several more times before Scourge jumps towards Mustang, daggers drawn. Mustang grabs onto Scourge's arms as he knocked onto the floor, landing on his back with Scourge on top. Mustang looks into Scourge's eyes as he fights with all his strength to keep the daggers from entering his body. A look of realization dawns on Mustang, "Wha-"

Then, Hawkeye fires at Scourge, causing him to jump off of Mustang, allowing him to get up. Mustang looked at Scourge with angry eyes. "It couldn't be." He hears men entering the assembly area.

"There he is, open fire!" A Sergeant ordered, his men firing at Scourge. Scourge jumps onto the pillars and then retreats through a hole on roof. "He's getting away, surround the area, we got to cut him off." The general then notices Mustang and Hawkeye. "Sir, are you all right?"

"We're fine, just concentrate on Scourge." The sergeant salutes, leaving the two alone. Mustang notices Hawkeye looking at all the death and carnage Scourge caused.

"We're lucky to be alive, Riza. We danced with the devil, and lived to tell about it." Mustang said.

"I know." Hawkeye said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "They didn't have to die."

"You're right, but there's something about him that seems familiar."

"What?"

"I'm not sure." Mustang said as he puts a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder for comfort.


	9. A Safe Bet

**Previously: Mustang and his men encounter Scourge, with heavy casualties.**

**Chapter Eight: A Safe Bet**

The atmosphere that filled the office the next day was somber. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc just got back from a fight for their lives. While Mustang and Hawkeye looked downcast, Havoc looked the worst, he lost some good men that night, fifteen in all. The rest of Mustang's staff were offering Havoc their condolences, of which Havoc quietly thank them for. They were sitting in complete silence when Armstrong came in.

"Brigadier General!" Armstrong said, his voice full of worry and concern. Mustang smiled.

"It's Okay, Alex, we're all right, though we've had major casualties."

"That's unfortunate."

Hawkeye joined in, "When did you get back?"

"Just an hour ago, one of the officers just told me about what happened last night." Armstrong sat in an chair in front of Mustang's desk. "So, what was Scourge like?"

"He was fast, brutal, he showed no mercy, Alex. Bullets seemed to have no effect, and no matter how hard I try I couldn't hit him with my attacks." Mustang sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I underestimated him."

"Fifteen, he killed fifteen of my man." Havoc said. Regret was written over his face.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you could've done." Hawkeye said, with a sympathetic hand on Havoc's shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe you're right."

"I'm sorry, Jean," Havoc just realized that Mustang that sat next to him, "but I need you, I need you to be stronger and better prepared, so that when we face Scourge again, we can pay him back."

Havoc summoned his courage and got up, "Yes, sir, I'll be ready." Havoc saluted.

"Sir, last night, you said Scourge seemed familiar." Hawkeye asked.

Mustang sat and leaned back on his chair. "It's just something about his fighting style reminds me of someone." He sighed, "Do you remember 'The Slasher of the West'?"

Hawkeye gasped, "I remember, Alex should too."

Armstrong nodded, "Yes, all too well."

"Who was he?" Fuery asked.

Mustang started, "We don't know his real name. He was a man that went on a murder spree that lasted six months; it started in the west and then moved to Central."

Hawkeye continued, "The three of us, Mustang, Armstrong, and I, confronted the killer in a barn that was set on fire. It collapsed on him."

"He was believed to have died in the fire, though his body was never found." Armstrong said, "that was nine years ago."

"Something about the way Scourge fights reminded me of that killer." Mustang said.

"I'm not sure, Scourge is more vicious with his attack. That killer from nine years ago at least showed some restraint." Hawkeye said

"Maybe we'll find out in our next encounter." Mustang said, "but before we face him next, we need a new game plan, I want ideas and suggestions by tomorrow morning, dismissed."

Everybody but Hawkeye and Armstrong left the office. Mustang waited before Armstrong spoke up, "Sir, I request to accompany you next time you decide to go after Scourge."

"Of course, Alex, we could use your skills." Mustang responded as he grabs his coat and hat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to explain to the President why we lost fifteen good men." He took off followed by Hawkeye and Armstrong.

* * *

After a train ride and a long flight, Ed, Al, Kane, and Mei finally made it into India. They were exhausted from the long walk from where they landed, and they still had quite a while till they made it to where the second map was at. The map Kane had wasn't precise, it wouldn't show them the exact location, but they could look around once they get within the general area. The second map appeared to be located within the jungle in the western area of India.

"Are you sure you know where you going?" Al asked as Kane leads the party.

"Nope, not really." Kane replied, studying the map closely.

Mei's feet were sore and tired and she could've sworn they were barking: "Stop, for the love of god, stop!" Though that was how everyone felt. It also didn't help that Al had to be a smartass.

Al: "Are we there yet?"

Kane: "No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kane was starting to get annoyed at this point

"Are we there yet?"

That was enough. "Al, if you ask me 'are we there yet?' one more time, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do with you."

There was a pause before Al spoke again.

"Brother?"

Ed: "Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

Kane: "AL!!"

Once the sun began to set, they decided to set up camp for the night in the jungle, so far they haven't encountered any hostile animals yet so they felt rather safe there. Each of the group had a tent except for Mei cause no one expected her to tag along. After deliberation, it was decided that Ed and Al would sleep in the same tent while Mei took Al's tent.

Despite Ed's concern that a snake might slither into the tent, it was an uneventful night. After some breakfast in the morning, Kane and Ed went over the map once again.

"If I read this map right," Kane said holding a compass, "The second map should be a few hundred feet north south of our position, I think."

Ed sighed "I wish they made this map a little more clearly."

"Well, I think you're a few thousand years late to file a complaint. We better get moving then."

"Right, Al, if you want to come, hurry up, we're heading out."

Al came out of their tent getting his pants on, "Hold on, I'm coming." He was running up to Ed and Kane when Ed stopped him.

"Al, we're close to the map, we better leave Mei here for now." Al thought for a second before nodding and headed to Mei's tent. Mei hasn't woken up yet.

"Hey, Mei, you awake?"

Mei sounded groggy, "Yeah, a little. What's going on?"

"Breakfast is cooked and it's still warm for now, we're going go on ahead to the map, we'll be back later."

"Okay, have fun." A second later, she was back asleep.

Al smiled a little as he headed back to Ed and Kane. "I don't think she's a morning person."

Ed grinned, "Neither was I at that age. Come on, let's go." With that, they headed out, not knowing what was waiting for them.

* * *

Mustang's house was a nice size house, it was nothing fancy. Mustang didn't care for anything extravagant or anything like that when it came to houses, nor did Mustang owned anything expensive. He also didn't own anything flammable, which was a wise move on his part. Half the night he wasn't even home, he was often spending the night at a certain woman's home. Other nights, that same woman would end up sleeping at Mustang's house, just like this night.

Mustang's night was interrupted by a phone call from the Amestrian President, who was so far doing a pretty good job as president. Mustang's female friend was waiting for him on his bed, naked.

"Yes, sir." Mustang spoke into the phone, wishing the President would end the call soon. "Uh-huh, yes, I understand, I will see to it that Scourge is captured. Yes, good night, Mr. President." He hangs up and lets out a big sigh. "Finally, I thought that conversation would never end, they say that phones are convenient, but at times I wish I didn't have one." He turns to his lady friend with a smirk, "Now, where were we?"

He slips off his bath robe and slides into bed with the female who happened to be none other than….Riza Hawkeye! (A/N: Were you expecting someone else?)

"You were telling me to prepare for a good night." Riza said, smiling at Mustang as they locked eyes. "So, how did it go with the President?"

"He really chewed my ass for that debacle last night, But, I told him that we'd catch him, all we need is more men, and a better plan. I don't suppose you have any ideas."

"Not really, even if I did, I'm not telling you now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not on duty now." Riza chuckled before adopting a serious tone, "Roy, why do you want Scourge captured? "

"Because I want answers, I want to find out who he is, what he's doing here. Hell, as much as I don't want to say it, he's probably sent by some other country, I have to know. It bugs me that he's been here for almost a week and we don't know a thing about him."

"Do you think that there's a connection between Scourge and that killer from nine years ago?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It's true we haven't found a body, so maybe he survived. If that's the case, he sure has changed."

"I see." They lay with each other in comfortable silence. "Roy, how long do you think we can keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"I mean the two of us, together. You know this is against regulations."

"Relax, no one knows about us but our friends. Besides, aren't you having a good time?"

"I am having a good time, the best ever. I'm just worried about if they find out."

"You can always resign, you know that." Mustang snuggled closer to Hawkeye, his head resting on her shoulder.

"No, I couldn't, I swore I'd support you on your way to the top, I'm not turning my back on that."

Mustang smiled. "Dedicated as ever, don't worry about what may happen, we'll deal with it if it happens."

Hawkeye felt comfortable with Mustang's confidence, then she had a thought, "I wonder, what would Edward say if he found about us?"

"Probably say the same thing everybody else said, thing like, 'finally', or 'it's about time', and 'do you know how long we waited.' I swear I even saw money being exchanged. They were really betting on us." Mustang didn't know whether he should be amused or pissed.

"Do you know who betted for us?"

"Nope, but I did hear that one man became a millionaire because of us, lucky bastard."

Hawkeye chuckled, "Yeah, I remember Winry wasn't surprised when she heard about us. She would've betted for us, regardless of your prior history with her."

Mustang nodded, he was amazed that Winry forgiven him for her parents deaths, but he thinks that maybe she believes that it was time to move on. "How long has it been since we talked with Winry?"

"A few months, I feel bad for her, losing her childhood friends, maybe forever."

"She's a strong woman, she'll endure, Fullmetal would want her too. It's funny, I always thought those two would've ended up together."

"I know." Hawkeye said, "Now that would've been a safe bet." "_Those two boys",_ Hawkeye thought, "_I wonder what they're doing now."_

**Next chapter: Ed, Al, and Kane find the next map.**


	10. Indiana Elric

**Previously: Scourge escaped from an attack by Mustang. Meanwhile, Ed, Al, and Kane set off to find a map that'll guide them on their journey, leaving Mei behind at the camp site.**

**Oh, and in case you couldn't tell by the title, this chapter is inspired by Indiana Jones, one of the few guys who can make a fedora look awesome.**

**Chapter Nine: Indiana Elric**

Ed, Al , and Kane followed the map to where the second map was supposed to be, they had been walking for two hours in the jungle. With Mei waiting at the camp site, they didn't have to worry about her. They followed the map as best as they can when Kane came to a stop, Ed and Al nearly crashing into him. Kane looks around for a bit, then studies the map again before putting it away.

"That's it," He said, "we reached the location on the map, we can't follow it any longer."

"So," Al responded, "where's the next map?"

Kane shrugged, "It's here somewhere. Remember, the map I have isn't exactly precise."

"Well, how are we going to find it?"

"We'll have to look around," Ed said, "Let's split up, howler if you find something, meet back up here in an hour." Kane and Al nodded as Ed added in, "Try not to get lost."

With that, They headed off in different directions. Fortunately for them, the forest wasn't too complicated. Ed looked around intently for the map, while Al and Kane looked for some sort of marker that may lead them to the map. While Ed couldn't see Al and Kane from he was at, Kane was able to see Al from his position. After a half hour of searching, Ed heard a yell coming from Al.

"AL, what's wrong, Al?" Ed shouted, worried that something may have happened, "AL!" Ed ran towards the direction Al's yell came from.

"ED! OVER HERE!" Kane yelled out when he saw Ed, motioning him to come over. "Here, this is where I last saw him."

"But where is he?" Ed said, looking around the area, shouting for his brother, "Al, where are you? Sound off?"

"BROTHER?"

Ed could hear Al's voice, he just couldn't see him, he couldn't even see where his voice was coming from. "Al, where are you?"

"DOWN HERE!"

Ed was starting to get confused, "What are you talking about, I can't see-" Ed was cut off as he almost fell into a hole, but Kane was able to grab Ed's right arm before he lost him.

"GOTCHA!" Kane hoisted Ed back out of the hole.

"Thanks , Kane." Ed then got in his knees and yelled into the hole, "AL, YOU IN THERE?"

Al responded from the hole, "BROTHER? I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, I FELL THROUGH A HOLE, IT WAS HIDDEN BY GRASS." Ed could tell from the sound of Al's voice that he was rolling his eyes, "JUST GET DOWN HERE, I THINK I FOUND A CAVE."

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THI- uh, Kane, what are you doing?" Ed was interrupted when he saw Kane tying a rope to a tree.

Kane ignored Ed and yelled down the hole, "AL, WE'RE COMING DOWN, I'M THROWING DOWN A ROPE." Kane did exactly that, the rope falling down the hole.

"GOT IT!" AL responded back.

"Kane, are you sure about this?" Ed asked as Kane prepared to descend down.

"We were looking for the map, right? It's got to be down there." Kane made his descent.

As soon as Kane made his way down, Ed followed. When Ed arrived at the bottom of the hole he was relieved to find Al in one piece. "Are you all right?"

"A few scratches, but I'm fine." Al responded.

Except from the light coming down the hole, it was virtually dark in there. If they kept going, they would be lost in the darkness.

"Anybody got a light?" Ed asked.

"I got a lighter." Kane lit the lighter, he looked around and saw some sticks, he took the biggest stick, tore a piece of his shirt off, and wrapped it around the end of the stick, and made himself a torch, which he then lit with the lighter. Ed and Al made themselves torches too, and lit them with Kane's lighter.

"Okay," Ed said, "Let's get moving."

They proceed into the cave, the torches lighting their way through the cave, they soon notice their surroundings were that of stone.

"Looks like this cave was man made." Al said as he looked around.

"We must be on the right track." Kane responded.

"Keep an eye out for traps, you two." As soon as Ed said that, he steps on a tile that was pressure sensitive, the tile is lowered a bit which catches Ed's attention, "Oops."

Darts start to shoot out from the walls, alerting the trio. There were three darts shooting from the walls, one at knee level, one at midsection level , and one at head level.

They all look on as Al spoke to Ed, "Great job, Bro."

* * *

Mei got up an hour after they left, the breakfast they left was quite good. It's been three hours after they left, and she was getting bored. Xiao Mei got out of Mei's pocket, yawning and stretching,

"Good morning, sleep well?" Mei said to her panda, "They've been gone quite a while, I wonder when they'll be back?" Her panda offered no response.

"I sure wish they get back soon, I can't wait to get home." Mei continued when she heard a hissing noise to her right.

A loud scream could be heard throughout the jungle: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Great going, Ed, now we have to get past this!" Kane said, sounding a little pissed.

"Shut up!" Ed barked back.

"Did you hear someone scream just now?" Al asked. No one heard Al.

"Okay, we gotta get past this somehow." Ed said

"Yeah, but how?" Kane responded.

Ed didn't answered Kane, but was studying the darts. The lower darts were too low for them to crawl under. Ed was sure he can deflect the darts with his automail, but that wouldn't do Kane or Al any good. Ed tried to find a pattern to the darts, and after a while he seemed to find one. The darts were shooting from one wall and then from the other. First, the darts would be shot from the right wall, and then from the left wall. There wasn't much room for error, but Ed was sure they could slip past, well almost sure. The skeleton on the floor didn't help his confidence much.

"Okay, guys, I think I can get through this." Ed said, getting a worried look from Al, "just let me go first, I can make this." "_I hope",_ Ed thought to himself.

Once Ed gathered up his confidence, and the darts from the right wall shot out, he stepped into the path of the first darts. Once the darts from the left side shot out, Ed stepped forward, moving just before the darts from the right side shot out. He does this for the next darts that was coming from the right side, moving forward before the darts on the left side shoot out. There was a three second delay between darts, if Ed was fast and careful, he could get through safely. Ed didn't know if the darts were poisoned, and quite frankly, he didn't want to find out. There were five sets of darts total, and Ed had successfully made his way thorough.

"You see that, guys, piece of cake!" Ed said triumphantly. "Okay, your turn."

Kane was quite impressed with Ed. Al, on the other hand, was scared to death. "You make it sound so easy!"

"I'm not saying it was, but these darts has a flow, just go with it." Ed responded.

"I'll go next." Kane said.

"Whenever you're ready, Kane." Ed said.

Kane stepped into the darts, moving forward gradually and avoiding them, following Ed's movements. Like Ed, he too made it through. Now it was Al's turn.

Al was hesitant to go, "You do know I'm not a suit of armor anymore." Al said.

Ed just grinned, "A fact I'm reminded of every night with your snoring."

"Hey, you snore too!" Al replied back.

"Al, if you don't feel comfortable, you can climb back up the hole." "_I'd preferred it, actually", _Ed thought, "Kane and I can move on."

"No way, I'm not chickening out!" Al said

Kane was losing patience, "Then get a move on, we don't have all day!"

"_Okay", _Al thought, "_here we go". _Putting on a brave face, Al steps into the darts, moving forward when it was clear, and avoiding the darts behind him.

"Good, Al, keep it up!" Ed said, cheering his brother on.

Al made to the last set of darts, but as AL was about to make it past the last darts, Al lost his footing and was falling backwards into the left darts. The upper dart would've hit Al's head, but Ed grabbed a hold of Al's shirt, and Ed blocked the upper dart with his automail arm.

Ed pulled AL out of the last set of darts and into safety. "Nice safe, brother." AL said.

Ed patted his brother's shoulder, "You did go, let's hope we won't have to deal with that again,"

"Come on," Kane said, "Let's go."

The travelers continued deeper into the cave, which surprisingly wasn't as dangerous as the darts. There was a chasm that they were able to cross by swinging on some vines. There were also some rolling blades coming from the walls, which they were able to avoid by running forward when the blades retreated into the walls close to the group, and jumped over when the blades came out on the far side.

Before long they came across a huge door that they pushed open, entering a large round room, with pillars running along the sides, some were falling apart with age. There were holes in the ceilings where the light was shining out, and most of the area was covered in grass.

Al spotted an archway on the other side of the room, "Look, I think that must be the way out."

"Good," Ed said, "I don't want to go through those darts again." Ed then noticed that something got Kane's attention, "Kane, what is it?"

Kane pointed a finger to the middle of the room, "Look."

Ed turned to where Kane was pointing at and saw a pedestal in the middle with a sheet of paper lying on it at being held in place by clips. "Is that?"

"Yes, it must be." Kane said as he moves towards the pedestal followed by Ed and Al. Kane stands in front of the pedestal and looks at the paper. "The second map, we found it!"

"Well, let's grab it and get out of here." Ed goes to grab it.

"Brother, are you sure you just want to grab it." Al asked, "It might be booby trapped."

"We can't just leave it here, after what we went through." Ed pulled up the stone clips holding the second map in place, and took the map from the pedestal. "Got it, let's go." Ed said, putting the map in a safe place on his person.

Just as they were about to leave, the clips slam back in place. The room starts to shake as dust and sand started to fall from the ceiling.

Kane starts to look nervous, "I think Al was right."

The trio is alarmed when a big piece of debris falls down close to them.

"Let's get out of here!" Ed yells out as they run towards the archway.

They run through the length of the hallway, the area still shaking and sand still falling. They exit the hallway and come across a big round corridor. They then hear something click, and turn around to see a giant boulder rolling towards them!

"Oh shit, RUN!!!" Ed yells out, running for their lives, as the boulder chase them down the round corridor. After running from the boulder for a bit, they see light up ahead, the exit. They jump through, escaping the boulder which was too big for the exit.

Ed, Al, and Kane find themselves leaping out and rolling on the hill, after a while they finally stop rolling and find themselves lying on the grass, exhausted and out of breath.

Ed: "Whew, we made it."

Kane: "Yeah, small miracle, huh?"

Al: "I feel like my heart is about to burst."

They took their time to catch their breath and brush off the grass from their clothes. They then decided to head back to camp, Al was wondering if Mei was okay.

"You said the traps were alchemy related, Kane." Ed told Kane as they headed back, "there was nothing there even remotely related to alchemy."

"Okay, so there wasn't this time." Kane responded, "It's not like there's conclusive proof."

"Guys, we're alive and we have the second map, let's just be happy with that." Al told the two of them

"Okay, by the way, have you taken a look at that map, yet?" Kane said.

Ed pulled out the map, "Not yet." Ed studied the map; it's a lot clearer than the other map in terms of finding the location. Ed also saw another alchemy symbol, different from the other map. "_Hmm", _Ed was thinking,_ "I wonder what significance these symbols have." _Ed then studied the map to find out where the third map was. Once he found that out he smile and spoke to Al, "Hey, Al?"

"Yeah, Brother?" Al responded.

"I think Mei is gonna be glad she went with us."

"Why?"

"Cause the next map, it's in China."

"Where in China is it?" Kane asked.

"It's in the northeast area." Ed responded.

Al was beaming, "Well, this is perfect, we can go to China to get the next map, and Mei will finally be able to go home."

Ed was smirking, "You're gonna miss her, aren't you?"

"I just want to see her get her home." "_Since we can't yet",_ Al thought to himself.

"It's settled then, we head to China." Ed said.

Kane took out the first map, "Then we don't need this anymore." Kane was prepared to throw the first map into the nearby stream when Ed stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kane, let's not be hasty." Ed said, "I think we should keep that map for now."

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Just a Gut feeling I have." Ed responded

"Good enough for me." Kane said putting the first map back into his pocket.

They arrive back at the campsite late in the afternoon, surprised to find that it's empty. There isn't a sign of Mei in sight.

"Where did she go?" Al asked, confused. "Mei" Al shouted, "Where are you?"

"I-I'm up here." Mei said shaking like a leaf hanging onto a tree branch with Xiao Mei.

Now Al was really confused, "Mei? What in the world are you doing up there?"

Mei pointed to a spot in the near where the campfire was at. "T-that." Al, Ed, and Kane saw what made Mei climb a tree. "Snake. Snake! SNAKE!!"

Ed carefully picked up the snake with his right hand and threw it away.

"It's gone now" Al said, with a reassuring voice. "You can come down now."

Mei climbed down the tree, "Sorry, I'm just deathly afraid of Snakes."

"Don't worry, everybody's afraid of something." Al said helping Mei down. "Where's Xiao Mei?"

"She's still here." Mei said as Xiao jumped all out of her pocket, breathing a sigh of relieve. "I was wondering when you'll get back."

"Yeah, sorry, it took longer than we thought." Al said them smiled. "But I got good news, we're heading to China next!"

Mei was beaming, "Really!"

"Yeah, you'll be able to go home!" Mei jumped up and hugged Al.

Ed was smiling, watching the scene unfold as Kane entered into his tent, one step closer to the doorway, and home.

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and review, or I'll have Winry get her wrench! :)**


	11. What Home Is

**Previously: Ed, Al, and Kane find the next map so they are now on their way to China with Mei.**

**Boring Disclaimer: Do not own FMA, which sucks!**

**Chapter Ten: What Home Is**

For the next three days a massive manhunt was ordered for Scourge. News of Mustang's first attempt to capture Scourge made its way through the military ranks. Through his origins are still unknown, the military were well aware of his skills. Patrols were beefed up and more heavily armed than usual. Needless to say, they weren't planning on having another disaster. The problem was that Scourge was constantly on the move. There were reports of sightings of Scourge, but were unconfirmed and by the time a squad got over there, he was long gone. There was no way to make another attempt at Scourge if he was moving around so much. All the military could do was wait for the right moment.

That was what got Mustang so frustrated: the waiting. He spent the past days in his office, conversing with his subordinates on just how to capture Scourge. They weren't getting anywhere; everything they thought of didn't seem to work. They didn't know what Scourge was after, and there seemed to be no pattern to his sporadic appearances. So even if Scourge stood still for even five minutes, there would be no plan to capture him yet.

The encouragement from Alex Armstrong wasn't helping much as he visited Mustang's office for tea. "You should relax a bit, Roy. Getting anxious isn't going to make Scourge show up."

"I'm not anxious, I want him to stop running, and I'm tired of waiting for him to show up." Mustang retorted as he sipped his tea.

"Careful, Roy, you're starting to sound like young Edward Elric."

Mustang smirked, "Oh, come on now, I have more patience than he ever had."

"Right now, I'm not sure. When we do fight Scourge again we have to be cautious, from what I've heard, you and Miss Hawkeye are lucky to be alive."

"You think I don't know that," Mustang growled, "You think I don't know that we barely survived by the skin of our teeth. Dammit, Alex, I know we got our asses kicked last time. It was…" Mustang's voice faded as he started to realize something. "Alex, you're right, I am starting to sound like Fullmetal, damn, that boy sure had an influence didn't he?"

Armstrong smiled, "Yes, he did, he had an influence on us all."

"Damn." Mustang got up and looked out at the window, "I wonder, if he was in my place, what would he do?" Mustang stood in thought, "Waiting and trying to find Scourge is like trying to find a fly and swat it, or going off hunting and trying to find your next trophy. Not like I ever gone…" an idea struck Mustang as he silently mouthed "…hunting."

Mustang rushed out of the office leaving Armstrong sitting there, wondering what Mustang was going to do.

Mustang strolled throughout Central HQ all the way towards Havoc's office, where Mustang hoped to find him. As luck would have it, Havoc was there, ruffling through papers trying to replace the men he lost.

"Havoc, I need to talk with you." Mustang said as he barged into his office, he didn't bother to knock.

"What's up, boss?" Havoc asked.

"Let me ask you a question, hypothetically, what if you were hunting, and you wanted to catch this animal, say, a rabbit, what do you do?"

Havoc sighed, "Sir, if you want to ask Hawkeye to marry you, all you have to do is ask!" Havoc was one of the few people that know about Mustang and Hawkeye.

Mustang face palms himself," NO, NO, NO, THIS ISN'T ABOUT HAWKEYE!" Mustang shouted.

"Oh," Havoc responded and then smirked, "You are going to marry her right?"

Mustang was about to lose all patience, "Colonel, can we please focus, this is about Scourge."

Havoc got serious all of a sudden; he wanted Scourge just as badly as Mustang, "What do you have?"

"Same question, you, hunting, catch a rabbit, what do you do?"

Havoc didn't know how to answer that question, let alone where Mustang was going with this. "I guess hunt it?"

"No," Mustang smirked, "set a trap."

"Oh, I see."

"We find an area far from civilians, we set a trap there, and when Scourge arrives, we spring the trap and we got him."

"I see, how do we catch him, we can't use a net, he can cut his way out with his knives."

"That's why I'm bringing Armstrong along, he'll be able to use his skills to trap Scourge, and if that doesn't work, he can always hold him down while we secure Scourge, Armstrong should be strong enough."

"Hmm, it might work but it's not guaranteed to work, what do we use for bait."

Mustang gave Havoc a mischievous little grin that told Havoc he wasn't going to like this part.

* * *

It was a long two weeks walk towards the border of China. According to the map they got from India, the final map that'll lead them to the doorway is located in the Northwest area of China, and Mei's home was in the southern area. It was decided two days ago that Al will escort Mei back to her home while Ed and Kane travel northwest to retrieve the map, and then they'll meet back near the border to Kazakhstan. Before Mei heads to her home with Al, she would serve as their interpreter since none of them understood Chinese. Ed said it wouldn't be a problem once she leaves because he and Kane wouldn't be interacting with the locals much; they would camp out at nights and would be travel during the days through the woods.

Mei was able to get them a room for the night at a hotel in a small town. It wasn't a big room, with only two beds, but it suited their needs.

"In the morning, we'll split up and head our separate ways." Ed said as they start to get settled. "Al, you remember where to meet up with us when you're done?"

"Yes, Brother, I remember." Al replied, getting out sleepwear for the night.

Kane got up from the bed and headed for the door, "Well, you guys take it easy; I'm going to grab a bite." Kane left the room leaving Al and Ed alone with Mei.

"So, just what is it you guys are looking for?" Mei asked.

"We're looking for a way to get Kane home." Ed answered.

"Where is his home?"

Ed runs his hand through the back of his head, he wasn't sure how to answer without revealing anything about their world, "It's…uh…it's complicated."

Al smiled, "Brother, let's tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"She's a nice girl, we can trust her."

Ed nodded, it wasn't that he didn't trust Mei; it was that he wasn't sure it was a good idea, and he didn't know if she believed them. "Now this is gonna be for you hard to believe."

"Hey, anything's possible, try me." Mei said with a determined smile.

Ed began to tell her everything, "You see, it's like this…"

* * *

Kane strolled downstairs to the dining area, hoping that what they have is decent. He had gotten some soup when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Dropping his soup, he grips his shirt as the cook walks towards Kane. The cook appeared to be complaining about the dropped soup, ignorant of the fact that Kane was in pain.

"Out of my way." Kane said, fighting the pain in his chest as he tried to run towards the bathroom. There were people in the way as Kane tried to fight through them. "I said OUT OF MY WAY!" Kane growled as he pushed a man away.

Kane makes to the bathroom and locks the door. Holding onto the sink, he tries to will away the pain. Apparently he dealt with this before.

"Bear with the pain, Kane." Kane said to himself. "Bear with it." Kane then looks at himself in the mirror. "Cause soon, you will feel no more pain."

* * *

"Wow, so you guys really are from another world." Mei said. At first, Ed and Al's story was a little hard to swallow, but she started to believe them. Ed even showed Mei his automail limbs as prove, so that helped their credibility. "So, why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be in your world?"

"We came looking for something, a bomb of unbelievable destructive power that uses an element called uranium." Al said.

Ed continued for Al, "A man named Hauskisson brought the bomb with him to this world, we spent the past two years looking him and that bomb. Then, a month ago, we finally found the bomb"

Mei listened with concentration, "So, what did you do with it?"

"We hid it in a safe place. Sorry Mei, but for your own safety, we can't tell you where it is."

Mei nodded, "I understand. So, what about the guy that had it?"

Ed's frowned, "We….never saw him again, he…he was executed."

"What! Why?" Mei asked.

Al had the same expression as Ed, "it's because he knew too much, they gotten all the information out of him. They didn't trust him, so they executed them. They…hanged him."

"No one deserves to be executed like that, no matter what he did." Ed said.

"Well, since this Hauskisson person told them about the bomb, aren't you worried that they'll make another one." Mei asked

"Not to worry, we were able to burn all the documents related to the bomb."

There was a moment of silence before Mei spoke, "You said you were helping that guy, Kane, get home."

"Yeah, we are, there's just the matter of finding it, If it even exists at all." Ed said.

"Does that mean you two can get home too?" Mei asked.

"I hope so; I do admit I missed home." Al said.

"I'm not sure I want to go back, sure I have friends I miss there," Winry comes to Ed's mind, "but, I want to make sure that both worlds are protected, free from harm. That's why once we find the doorway and Kane gets home, I'll destroy the doorway."

While Al expected this, Mei was shocked. "So, you're telling me that you not going home?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah, as long as my friends are safe there, I'm fine with staying."

Mei sighed and looked at Al, "Is he always this selfless?"

"Oh yeah, all the time." Al responded, and to Al, it gets annoying at times.

"What does it matter to you whether I get back to that world or not? This is my world now, my home." Ed said.

"Liar!" Mei said angrily. Ed was taken aback by the statement. "You may say that, but I don't believe you! Because I know how hard it is to be far from home! This isn't your home, never was, never will be!"

Al was surprised by Mei. She was saying so easily what Al always wanted to say but couldn't.

"Obviously, you don't understand what home is, so let me tell you what home is! Home is the greatest place in the world! Home is the one and only place where you feel that you belong! Home for me is back in my house near the ocean with a father and mother that loved me more than life itself! Home for you and Al is back at that town you called Resembool with that mechanic you seemed to love!" Ed's turned red. "Don't try to deny it, it's written all over your face! You have friends there that miss you, I bet! So, do yourself a favor, and stop being a selfless ass!"

Ed snapped, red with anger, he got up in Mei's face. "You want me to be Selfish?!? You really want me to be Selfish for once?!?" Mei nodded, and then Ed pulled down his right sleeves to reveal his metal arm. "Look, Mei! Look real close! This is what happened the last time I was selfish! I lost an arm and a leg, and Al was a suit of armor for nearly four years, Mei, FOUR FUCKING YEARS! I swore to myself since then never to be selfish again! So, don't talk to me about being Selfish, because you don't know a DAMN FUCKING THING!**"**

"BROTHER, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Al shouted, stopping this from getting any uglier than it already was.

At that moment, Kane walked through the door, "What's with all the shouting, they can hear you all the way down the hall." No one said a thing for a minute, a long agonizing minute of silence.

"I'm going to bed." Ed said flopping down on his bed, tired from the bickering.

Al then noticed something about Kane, "Hey, Kane, you all right? You look pale."

Kane wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I'm fine, just exhausted, let's get some sleep." Kane went to sleep.

Al walked over to Mei, who was visibly shaken by Ed's shouting; Al grabbed Mei's shoulders and drew her into a hug. Mei didn't protest against the hug, she just wanted someone to comfort her as she starts to sob and quietly said to Al, "Idiot, your brother's an idiot."

Al pats Mei's back softly as he responds, "I know, Mei, I know."

* * *

Riza Hawkeye walked into the office of Roy Mustang at ten in the morning, but was surprised to find he wasn't there. That was odd; usually he was in during this time. Hawkeye shrugged and thought he was in a meeting. After placing some papers on his desk, she proceeded to try to find Mustang. She then spotted a lieutenant that was on friendly terms with Hawkeye.

"Hey, Katie, do you know where General Mustang is, I can't find him?" Hawkeye asked.

Katie looked surprised, "Oh, he didn't tell you, did he?"

Hawkeye looked suspicious, "tell me what?"

The next two words out of Hawkeye's mouth could be heard throughout Central HQ: "HE WHAT?!?"

* * *

Mustang stood alone in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, in an area where civilians wouldn't be near, where there was no chance of casualties. Mustang looked smug as he holds his arms out and shouts: "Come on, Scourge, I'm waiting for you!"


	12. What Can Go Wrong

**Chapter Eleven: What Can Go Wrong….. ****Will Go Wrong!**

"Scourge, can you hear me?" Mustang yelled at the top of his lungs, "Here I am, come and get me!" Mustang sat on a chair situated in the middle of the warehouse; everything was set, all he had to do was wait.

"THAT IDIOT!" Hawkeye grabbed what armaments she could, and stormed out of Central HQ as fast as she could to the warehouse her friend described.

She ran past two officers who had to dive out of the way. One of the officers looked to the direction that Hawkeye ran to. "She looks pissed today!" Little did he know that Hawkeye was beyond pissed, she was furious.

Grabbing a military car, She drove as fast as she could to the warehouse; she thought of barging through but thought better of it. For all she knew, Scourge was in there and barging in would just get her killed. So she decided to sneak into the warehouse and proceed to a place where she would have the best vantage point. Moving across the warehouse, laying low, she soon saw that several soldiers had taken positions hidden behind boxes and crates. She carefully moved past them until she saw Havoc hidden behind machinery.

"Jean." Hawkeye whispered, she startled Havoc a bit before she recognized her.

"Riza, I can't say I'm surprised to see you." Havoc said as Hawkeye took position beside him.

"Where is he?"

"Over there." Havoc pointed to Mustang, sitting in the middle of the warehouse.

"I have half a mind to punch him in the jaw."

"Take it easy, he's not being a total idiot, we have men positioned around the warehouse with sniper rifles, not that it did much good last time, but we now have men equipped with bazookas. Also, we have Armstrong nearby ready to spring the trap. Everything is set."

Hawkeye nodded, it was too late to stop Mustang now, and since she's there she might as well make sure he comes out alive. "But will it be enough?"

"I hope it will."

It's been two hours since Hawkeye arrived and there was no sign of Scourge. Sitting there in their positions was starting to get frustrating. But Mustang made it clear that they were not leaving until Scourge arrives. Some of the men decided to try and stay calm, while Johnson decided to sing, (quietly,) "Twenty four bottles of beer on the wall," much to the chagrin of everyone nearby.

Three more hours have passed when they heard something on the rooftop. The men got ready, thinking that the wait was finally over. Mustang also was alerted; he got off his chair and looked to his right at Armstrong. Armstrong nodded, he had a transmutation circle ready for Scourge. It was supposed to create a cage around Scourge, one they hope will be strong enough. They started hearing footsteps on the roof, making some of the men nervous, but they held their places. The footsteps stopped and the men waited until Scourge jumps in through a window, landing fifteen feet away from Mustang, glass falling around him.

"Target has arrived, stand ready." Havoc whispered to his men.

Scourge stands and looks right at Mustang, who only had a cocky grin on his face. Hawkeye couldn't guess if he was really cocky or faking it.

"Ah, there you are, so, you finally decided to show up." Mustang said, "Though, I have to admit, you do like to make an entrance."

Scourge starts to walk towards Mustang, Armstong ready with his palms hovering over the circle. Scourge takes four feet towards Mustang when suddenly he stops. Mustang eyes Scourge suspiciously as the creature in front of him scans his surroundings.

"_What's he doing?" _Mustang thought, one that was on everyone's minds.

Hawkeye see's Scourge too, she was starting to have a bad feeling about this. Armstrong also started to feel nervous, "_Why did he stop? A few more feet and we got him!"_

Scourge takes a long look around as Mustang stands ready to defend himself if necessary.

"_Dammit, does he suspect something?" _Scourge looks back at Mustang, those red eyes focusing on him. "_He can't possibly know it's a trap, can he?" _It looked as if Scourge was going to take a step back but didn't, he stood there, focusing on Mustang, like he's studying his soul. "_No, dammit, don't be smarter than I think you are!"_

It was a tense minute before Scourge, in an act that made Mustang take a defensive stance, takes three knives and throws them at different directions, at no specific location and nowhere near Mustang. Mustang could only guess as to what the creature is doing when he saw a soldier fall out of his hiding spot, one of the knives caught him. Scourge saw it too, confirmation to his suspicions.

"_No!" _Mustang thought, _"He knows!"_

Scourge roars at Mustang's direction before running off!

"Dammit, fire! FIRE!" The men fire at Scourge, who finds that some of the exits have been sealed. He runs throughout the warehouse, taking out his daggers and cutting any soldiers in his way. Scourge finds a nearby window and dives through it.

"He's heading to the cars, everyone after him!" Mustang ordered. Armstrong ditched his position to join them.

"Does he know how to drive, sir?" Johnson asked.

"I hope not!" Mustang replied as they leave the warehouse.

Two guards stand near six cars close to the warehouse. One of them turns around just in time to see Scourge pouncing on him, with his daggers digging into his chest. The other guard fires at Scourge but it didn't stop Scourge from cutting his throat. With Mustang's men running after him, Scourge enters one of the cars and drives off, nearly running over Mustang and his men.

"Well that answers Johnson's question. Get in the cars; we can't let him get away." Armstrong enters one of the other cars and goes after Scourge.

As Havoc and his men entered the other three cars, Mustang enters a fourth car and is surprised to see Hawkeye in the driver's seat. "I am so angry at you right now, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah, shoot me later, just go after him." Hawkeye and Mustang takes off with the other cars in pursuit of Scourge.

They chase him throughout the city, Scourge trying to evade Mustang and the others. Armstrong quickly caught up to Scourge, with Mustang's group not far behind. Before long they were starting to drive past civilians, some jumping out of the way of the cars. Mustang was getting worried, chasing Scourge in a populated area, at this rate, there are bound to be casualties. Mustang and two other cars overtaken Armstrong's car. Scourge takes a hard left turn, with Mustang's group keeping chase.

One of the cars managed to get side by side of Scourge; one of the men points his gun into Scourge's car as they drive down the road. "Pull over! Pull over or we'll shoot!"

Scourge takes a knive and throws it at the soldier's neck, causing him to fall towards the driver. With the driver distracted, the car runs into a building, leaving four cars in pursuit of Scourge.

Inside Havoc's car, Johnson peeks out and takes a few shots at Scourge's car. Scourge then takes a right, Mustang's car and the other two following Scourge, but Armstrong decided to take a left turn, leaving the two men with Armstrong confused.

"Sir! He went that way!" One of the men said.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Armstrong replied.

"Shit! He's driving through the markets." Mustang shouted, as the cars barrel through the alley where people are shopping for food and stuff. Scourge obviously wasn't giving a damn if people got hurt as he runs over several people that couldn't get away. "Dammit we have to end this now!" Mustang tries to ignite Scourge's car but couldn't. Scourge was veering left and right to avoid Mustang's attack, driving through tents and more people.

They were about to leave the markets when Hawkeye started to notice that Armstrong wasn't with them, "uh, sir, where did Alex go?"

Mustang didn't noticed that Armstrong was missing either till now. "Did he lose us?"

Scourge just drove out of the markets as another car rammed into him, sending Scourge's car into a nearby wall. The other cars slammed on their breaks in order to avoid ending up in the collision.

Hawkeye recognized the car that collided with Scourge as Armstrong's. "Oh, there he is."

Havoc and his men surrounded Scourge's car as Mustang and Hawkeye checked on Armstrong and the men in his car. "You okay, Alex?" Mustang asked.

"We're fine, sir. Sorry for breaking from the group." Armstrong replied.

"Don't worry, you did good." Mustang smiled before focusing on Scourge.

"Easy, easy." Havoc said as they inch closer to the car Scourge was in. There was no sign of life from there.

One of the men gets close to the driver side of the car. "Sir, I see him." Scourge's right arm shoots out from the car's window, stabbing the men in the forehead.

The rest of the men open fire on the car as Scourge cuts a hole in the roof of the car and jumps out, but Mustang was ready for him. An explosion knocks Scourge into the ground, his daggers falling to the ground.

"Armstrong, NOW!" Mustang shouted.

Armstrong grabs Scourge from behind and gets him in a full nelson.

"You got him?" Mustang asked.

"He's strong but I'm stronger, he's not going anywhere." Armstrong replied confidently.

The men keeps their guns pointed at Scourge, who was fighting against Armstrong trying to break the hold but it wouldn't work, not against a man like Armstrong.

Mustang keeps his eye focused on Scourge, "Havoc, take off his cloak. I want to see what he looks like."

Havoc heads towards Scourge, grabs a hold of his cloak and pulls it off, revealing Scourge for the first time. His entire body was metal; his body resembled a skeleton somewhat. And his face was different from what they expected; it had mandibles that was moving and a mouth behind those mandibles. His 'eyebrows' were downward; giving his red eyes an angry look.

"His entire body is metal." Mustang said, surprised, "A full automail body." Scourge turned to Mustang, thrashing against Armstrong's hold. "Let's get him to HQ." Scourge roars loudly as they take him away.

**Finally, Scourge is captured! Maybe now, they'll get to find out more about Scourge. DaRKNeSs4IcHi is propably celebrating at this point. :)**

**Speaking of Scourge, there will be a picture of Scourge without his cloak posted on my Deviant Art page shortly. **

**Also, I'll most likely have a double update Saturday, one in the morning and one in the evening.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	13. Fireside Kiss

**Previously: Ed, Al, Kane, and Mei followed the new map to China where the next map is at. Meanwhile, Scourge was finally captured.**

**Chapter Twelve: Fireside Kiss**

Ed and the gang got an early morning start. Fortunately, the argument from the night before didn't continue, unfortunately, that meant that Ed and Mei didn't speak to each other. In fact, it was a fairly quiet breakfast for the group. Al sat there nervous that they were going to start arguing again but that didn't happen. Though Kane had heard yelling and screaming from that night he decided to stay out of their business, it didn't concerned him any. They took off at eight in the morning but walked a couple of hundred miles before stopping; this was the place where they'll split up.

"Well, Al, Mei, this is where we go our separate ways." Ed said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Al asked.

"We can handle it, don't worry. You just worry about getting her home." Kane said.

Mei and her panda bowed, "Thank you all very much."

Ed didn't looked at Mei, "Yeah. Kane let's go. We'll meet you later, Al."

"Right, be careful." Al waved.

Mei stood there and shouted out, "ED, WAIT?"

Ed turned to Mei. "What?"

"I just wanted to say, no matter what you do or where you go, I wish you the best of luck and good wishes." Mei bowed.

Ed looked at Mei for a second before smiling, "Thanks, same to you, take care."

Al and Mei looked as Ed and Kane disappeared from their sight.

"I hope your brother does the right thing." Mei said, a frown on her face.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses, don't let last night bother you." Al continued. "It may not show, but he really does care for his friends and family, and he's willing to do everything he can to protect them. The downside is that sometimes Ed will sacrifice his happiness for that purpose. I am concerned for what that'll do to Ed in the long run. But I believe that he'll come to his senses and realize that sometimes you have to take of yourself as well as others."

"How can you be so sure?" Mei asked.

"Because I'm his brother, and I believe in him." Al smiled looking at Mei. "So, let's say we get you home."

"Yeah." Mei nodded, heading southwest to her home.

* * *

Scourge was fighting the whole way to Central Prison, it was decided that normal prisons couldn't hold him, so they moved him to a room prepared for him. Armstrong was holding Scourge for quite a while before soldiers came in with restraints. They brought Scourge to a room that had a table with restraints built in. It took Armstrong and eight soldiers to pin Scourge to the table and slap on leather straps.

"Get that arm on there." Armstrong ordered as he holds Scourge's body down.

"This guy's strong." A soldier said, holding Scourge's arm.

Scourge roared with anger at Armstrong as his arms gets wrapped with leather straps. Five minutes later and Scourge was secured on the table, straps attached to his wrists and ankles, around his lower body and, seeing that it wouldn't kill him, around the neck. Mustang and Hawkeye looked on outside the room through a wide window as Armstrong exits.

"Whew, we finally got him secured." Armstrong said as he tosses Scourge's cloak on a nearby desk.

"Good, I can rest easy now." Mustang replied as Havoc came out.

"I just retrieved all the weapons that were on him." Havoc had a bag full of Knives that he placed on the table.

"Take them to a safe place." Havoc nodded and left, leaving Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong to watch Scourge.

"Sir," Armstrong said, "I don't believe that we can get anything out of him. In the time since his capture, I have not heard him talk, not once. All he does is roar and growl, he acts more like a wild animal than a human."

Mustang spoke. "Yet he showed some signs of intelligence, he could drive, he could figure out that the warehouse was a trap, not to mention the train crash that allowed him to enter the city. If it weren't for that, I would've doubted if he was human once." He stared at Scourge, "regardless, there are still questions. Where did he come from? Why is he here? Who is he? And finally, who made that body of his? That automail body is quite different from what I've seen."

"Sir," Hawkeye spoke, "perhaps a thorough examination of the body could yield clues as to who made the body, and if from another country, where."

Mustang nodded then smiled, "sounds to me like we need a automail specialist, and I think we know one that we can rely on."

He turned to look at Hawkeye who returned the smile, knowing who he was talking about. "I'll make the call."

* * *

Two days after Al and Mei separated from Ed and Kane, they were less than ten miles from Mei's home. The closer they got, the more excited Mei was about seeing her family. Al, on the other hand, was feeling sad, because once she got home, there would be no reason for her to stick with Al. Nevertheless, Al decided to try and be happy for her.

"So, what's your family like?" Al asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, my mother is a kind hearted woman, very sweet and pretty." Al smiled at Mei's response, her mom sounded similar to his. "My father, on the other hand, is kinda stern, strict, but he's loving and supportive. Just don't get on his bad side; he was a military seargeant."

"Thanks for the warning."

Al and Mei reached the beach, they started walking along the beach east to where Mei believes the house is.

"There it is!" Mei shouted as the house came into view. She ran ahead of Al towards her home. It was a simple wooden house on the beach.

"Nice house, great view." Al said as he walked after Mei.

Mei and Al entered the house, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Mei shouted at the top of her lungs, brimming with happiness, which faded when she didn't hear a response. She looked throughout the house, calling for her parents in each room. She came back into the main room looking disappointed. "They're not here, they're not home." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Mei, I'm sure they'll be back." Al said in a comforting tone.

"Mei!" Al and Mei heard a voice from outside, they turned to see an elderly lady, "you're home!"

"Mao!" Mei greeted the lady, "It's great to see you." They bowed to each other before Mei turned to Al, "Al, this is Mao Yai, she's an old friend of my mother. Mao. This is Alphonse Elric, he and his brother helped me on my way home."

Mao looked at Al, bowed, smiled and spoke in a language Al didn't understand which Mei translated for him: "Mao said thank you for bringing me home and that you're a fine young man."

Al returned the bow, "it was a pleasure helping her."

Mao then turned to Mei and spoke in chinese, Al couldn't understand what they were saying, "_**So, is he your boyfriend?"**_

Mei giggled and replied, also speaking in chinese, "_**No, well, maybe, I'm not sure."**_

"_**Welcome back home, Mei, we're glad you survived the storm."**_

"_**It was rough. Say, Mao, do you know where my parents are? I'm anxious to see them."**_

Mei frowned, looking sad, _**"Mei, I'm sorry I have to tell you this."**_

Al looked at the two wondering what they were talking about before he saw tears coming out of her eyes. Not a good sign. Mei and Mao exchanged final words, bowed and hugged before Mao left.

Al walked towards Mei. "Ah, Mei, is everything alright?" Before Al knew it, Mei threw it at Al, crying her eyes out.

"Mom, and Dad…are gone." Al was shocked at the news, "they died in the storm."

Al was sad, he knew very well how she was feeling, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

Later at night, Al and Mei was sitting by a fire outside, it was mostly silence the rest of the day. Mei stopped crying hours ago, and Al didn't want to say anything that would upset her any further.

An half hour passed before Al spoke up, "Mei, I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose family members."

It took a while before Mei spoke, "How did you get over it?"

"Well, actually, we didn't, not till after we tried to bring her back, what a mistake that was. But we lived through it." Al turned to Mei and brushed a tear from Mei's face with a finger, "and I'm sure you will too."

"The last time I spoke to my father, I didn't tell him I loved him." Mei choked up, "I-if I knew that was the last time I was going see him again." Mei broke down crying, and Al went to hold Mei.

"It's ok, let it all out." Al whispered to her ear, "I'll be here for you, I'll always be here for you."

Mei looked up into Al's eyes, those eyes that were so compassionate. Al looked down at Mei's tear stained face, which was so beautiful, their lips drifted to each other. Xiao Mei stepped out of Mei's pocket, and the first thing the little panda saw was Al and Mei kissing. Xiao Mei decided to head back into the pocket, giving the two to enjoy their fireside kiss.

**I'm sorry for what I did with Mei's parents, I feel like a jackass.**


	14. Kane's Prediction

**Previously: **

**Scourge is being held at Central HQ.**

**Ed and Kane split from Al and Mei and are currently heading towards the final map.**

**Al and Mei arrived at Mei's home only to learn that Mei's parents died. They share their first kiss later at night.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Kane's Prediction**

Winry was woken up at five in the morning by a phone call, she groaned into her pillow as the telephone ranged. She had half a mind to break the telephone and go back to bed, but she knew that Pinako would be upset with her to say the least, so reluctantly she picked it up. When daybreak came, she was packed up and ready to go somewhere. She had a train leaving for Central in an hour and didn't want to be late. She just had something she had to do first; Winry couldn't leave without her Grandma knowing. She didn't want to leave Pinako, but she couldn't say no to one of her closest friends.

"Grandma?" Winry said as she entered Pinako's bedroom, the old lady lying on the bed, "I have to leave. Riza called, they need me at Central for some automail related job."

Pinako nodded and spoke, "I understand."

"I notified the neighbors, they'll help you if you need them."

"Okay, dear, you be careful." Winry went over to Pinako and gave her a hug.

"You too, see you in a few days." Winry picked up her suitcase and left the house, heading towards the train station.

When morning came at Mei's home, Al had all his stuff packed; he was ready to head to the rendezvous point with Ed. He didn't want to leave Mei, but he had to meet up with Ed and explain the situation. Al had to think about what he was going to do between him and Mei, whether he was going go home with Kane or not. He was just finishing up when Mei came in.

"Going to meet up with Ed?" Mei asked, standing in the doorway to Al's room.

Al was startled but then smiled, "Sorry, but I have to, Brother, he worries, you know."

"I understand," Mei smiled, and then showed Al her backpack, which was filled to the brim, "I'm ready when you are?"

Al was surprised; he thought Mei was going stay. "Wait, you're coming too?" Mei nodded, "You're sure?

"I'm sure, my parents are gone, there's nothing for me here." Mei held onto her smile, despite the sadness in her heart.

"But what about all that stuff you said about home."

"Well, with my parents gone, this doesn't fell like home anymore." Mei smiled, "Home is where the people you care about are, which includes you."

Al smiled then gave Mei a hug, to which Mei returned the hug even tighter, "so, shall we go?"

"Yeah!" The two left the house and headed towards the North West, ready for whatever comes their way.

Ed and Kane had been walking for three days North West, following the map they got at India. They both shared a tent each night, sitting a fire. Ed was gone for a half hour but returned with two rabbits in his hands, to Kane's surprise.

"Where did you get those rabbits?" Kane asked.

"I learned how to hunt and set traps when I was young, it came in handy when me and my brother were on an Island." The former State Alchemist started to cook the rabbits.

"Guess I'm lucky to have you with me, I never learned to hunt." Kane said as he ate.

"You should, it's important for survival." Ed replied.

Once they were finished eating, they sat there for a few hours, Ed was staring at the stars.

"You like stargazing, huh?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I always wondered about them, what mysteries are waiting out there. Hell, we got more than enough mysteries down here." Ed said.

Kane looked at Ed thoughtfully for a minute, "Ed….I overheard your argument with that Chinese girl."

Ed just smiled, "yeah, we were pretty loud, weren't we? How much did you hear?"

"I started hearing you two around the time you said you were going destroy the doorway."

Ed looked at Kane and stood up, "Don't worry; I'll make sure you go home before I destroy it."

"Ed, I'm not worried about that." Kane chuckled, "I'm more interested in you."

Ed sighed, "You're going give me the same speech Mei gave."

"Hmph, I don't start arguments, though I do have a tendency to end them."

Ed sat back down, a moment passed, "All my time as a state alchemist, I had only one goal in mind, saving my brother, but then, I realized that I could do more, I could use alchemy to help those who can't. I believed alchemy should be used to help people, not use them to start bloody wars and battles. Now, with my brother back in his body, I can devote my time to help people in need. There are always people out there with evil intentions. I want to make sure that the people do not get hurt by those that seek to do wrong. "

"You sound like a comic book hero."

Ed chuckled, "Yeah, I'd probably be published in Japan."

Kane laughed a bit too "Anyway, in trying to help people, you tend to put your own needs and wants aside. Just like what you did to help our world during the invasion. You sacrificed your future in Amestris so you could seal the gate."

"Was that something you picked up during our argument?"

"Yeah, just like Mei said, you're selfless."

Ed looked contemplative, "A future, hmm? Heh, I'm not sure what future I would have back there, if I even had one. Saving my brother and helping people pretty much has been the driving force in my life, I never thought about what'll happen after."

"Has it ever occurred to you that if one side of the doorway is destroyed, the other side is useless?"

"Yeah, it has. What's your point?"

"Now is a good time to start thinking about your future."

"You're saying I should go home, destroy the doorway on the other side."

"Maybe, it's an option."

"What about this world, have you ever noticed what's going on in this world?"

"Oh, I've noticed, war is coming, a big war, one that could change the world, but Ed, this is not our world, never was, we were never supposed to be in this world."

"Perhaps so, but that doesn't mean I can leave this world to its fate."

"You make it sound like the world will be destroyed, I don't think it will. Ed, things like this is supposed to happen, for a reason, you can't fight it, you can't change it."

"So, I can't do a thing about it?" Ed had a determined look. "No, one man can make a difference; one man can change the world."

Kane chuckled, "You sound so optimistic."

"Are you one?"

"Nah, I think of myself more as a realist. Unless you're the king of the world, you can't change the world. To tell you the truth, this world doesn't matter to me, I don't care what happens to this world. I would rather go home, let fate sort this world out."

Ed sighed, "That's kind of cold, don't you think?"

"I'll admit that." Kane replied, "Ed, sometimes, you've got to look after yourself, before you look after others. Don't you have someone waiting for you back home?"

"I-I do." Ed closed his eyes as he continued, "I have friends back home, Alphonse is my only family, and then there's the Rockbells."

"Ah yes, Mei mentioned something about a mechanic from Resembool, that she claims you love."

Ed looked downcast, "Winry Rockbell, our childhood friend, she helped build my automail."

"Is it true, do you love her?"

"I-I wasn't sure at the time. Up till now, I thought our relationship was that of brother and sister, though we aren't related. The last time I saw her, she threw herself at me, and had new automail ready for me, there was something about her I noticed, how much she grown and how beautiful she was." Ed smiled; the words he spoke next were spoken with happiness but mostly sadness. "Maybe, maybe I do love her, but I'm not sure how she feels about me."

"I think she did," Kane said, "She waited for you, and she had automail ready, that's got to say a lot about a person's feelings, much less her loyalty towards you."

"Maybe, too late to ask her now."

There was silence as Kane stood and walked towards Ed, "Are you sure?"

"Why do you care? What matter is it of yours?"

"Because I hate people that hurt themselves for others."

Ed now had his hands out, "Whoa, wait, I hurt myself for others?!?"

"You're too selfless; too willing to help people that you'll gladly give up your own happiness for others."

Ed looked stunned, Kane struck a nerve.

"Since you're too focused to worry about the future, allow me to do it for you." Kane continued, walking around Edward, "five years from now, I picture you in this world helping people, the doorway destroyed with no other way home. Ten years, you'll be fighting to end the coming war, fighting alone, with your brother back in Amestris or killed in the war, after all, you're the stronger Elric. Finally, in the future, I picture you as an old man, lying on his death bed, alone, without anyone to care for you, alone, sad, miserable."

Ed looked down as Kane continued. "Don't you see, by going on this path, you'll be living a life full of pain and misery, a life without love, while the love of your life lives happily on the other side, with another man. You see what I'm saying; there will be no happy ending for you." Kane went into the tent then turned to face Ed again, "You'll die alone."

Kane went to bed as Ed looked on, shaken by Kane's prediction. He runs his hand down his face, hoping that Kane was wrong, but also thinking, "_What if he's right?"_

**I apologize for not updating in some time, the truth is, I nearly lost interest in this story, partly because I haven't had any reviews, until a few days ago. By the Way, thank you Eatfoodzap.**

**However, I won't let that discourage me, whether you like Field of Fire or not, I promise I WILL finish this story.**

**Next chapter will be posted soon, in the meantime, take care.**


	15. The Barbeque Smell

**Chapter Fourteen: The Barbeque Smell**

"That's some nasty weather." Mustang said, looking out the window. What was once sunshine in the morning, by mid-afternoon turned into a rainy day. Mustang was glad that he didn't have to fight that day. He can still remember that fight with Scourge on a rainy day much like today, where Riza stopped Mustang from potentially making a fool of himself, by tripping him. That wasn't exactly his finest hour to say the least. There was another reason he hated rain, "it looks so depressing."

Three days have gone by since they captured Scourge, and all attempts to retrieve information about him have failed. Not because all known interrogation techniques have failed, but because it appears that Scourge can't speak. He hasn't spoken a single word since his capture, only growls and roars. The only thing left to try was examining Scourge's body, but he wanted to wait until Winry could take a look at the body.

Riza came into Mustang's office, interrupting his thoughts. "Sir, Winry's here to see you." Speak of the devil.

"Good, send her in." Hawkeye stepped aside to let Winry in. "Winry, it's been a long time." Mustang greeted Winry with a smile.

"Good to see you too, Roy, Riza." Winry replied, "Sorry, I meant to come visit, but with my grandma's condition, I couldn't."

"How's your grandma?" Riza asked as she closed the door behind her.

"She's doing well; she hasn't lost any of the spirit."

"That's good, and you?" Roy asked.

"Doing okay, so far."

Mustang nodded understandingly. Though closing the gate after the Elric's went through was the hardest thing he ever done, he couldn't begin to comprehend how Winry felt.

"You must be wondering why I called you here." Winry nodded as she listened, "well, come with me, I'll explain along the way." Mustang led Winry out of the office and down the hall and to the car. Riza drove them to Central Prison while Mustang told Winry about Scourge.

"This Scourge guy sounds like he gave you a lot of trouble." Winry said.

"Yes, we lost a lot of men because of him. I bet even Fullmetal would have a tough time with Scourge." Mustang then noticed the sullen look on Winry's face, "sorry for bringing up old memories."

"It's all right," Winry replied, half smiling, "I'm used to them."

They arrived at Central Prison, where Hawkeye and Mustang led Winry to Scourge's room.

"Now, be careful," Mustang said as they entered the room, "he's kind of grouchy."

Winry went into the room and was greeted by a clearly pissed off Scourge, strapped to the table. The sight of him made her jump a little, but relaxed when she saw how secured he was.

"Don't worry; he's quite safe for the moment." Mustang said as he and Hawkeye stood behind Winry.

Winry walked around the table, looking at Scourge from all angles, "Wow, I admit I've never seen a full automail body before, but this is not what I expected to look like."

"Me neither, I was quite shocked myself when I first saw his body."

Scourge roared with anger, and was viciously fighting against his restraints.

"He sure is struggling." Winry said nervously.

"We made sure that his restraints are very much secured, take my word for it, he's not going anywhere." Mustang said.

"We also checked his body for all possible weapons; you're not in any danger." Hawkeye chimed in.

"I see." Winry looked at Scourge more closely, "hmm."

"What do you think?" Mustang asked.

"I don't know, the body looks crude, but stable." Winry replied.

"And well protected, all my bullets had no effect." Hawkeye said.

Winry knocked on Scourge's chest a bit, earning her an irritated growl from Scourge.

"Shut up!" Winry growled back as Mustang grinned. "Chest plate looks very sturdy, most likely for protection for his insides."

"Yeah, he definitely appears to be built for combat." Mustang said.

Winry bit her lip as she walked into the observation room, followed by Mustang and Hawkeye. They closed the door when Winry spoke, "This is like nothing I've ever seen before."

"I'll bet," Mustang said, "you said you've never seen a full automail body before, right?"

"Yeah, only my grandma, but I read up on it. Still, I wonder about this body. Usually, a full automail body is needed when the patient can't survive with his original body. This guy though, I don't see how he can survive in that body."

Hawkeye asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, look, there doesn't seem to be any room in his torso for his stomach or organs. The neck, n windpipe, and the crouch, well, let's just say he won't be able to do his business. The only parts in that body that appears to have ample room is the head and chest, and I'm not even sure about the head."

"Wouldn't that be enough to live in that body?" Mustang asked.

"Not if you want your organic parts to survive. Also, about the surgery, if all they kept is the heart, lungs, and brain, then I don't think the patient would have survived." The moment passed before Winry spoke, "I assume I'm here because you want me to take a closer look at him."

"We believe that a closer examination might shed light on who gave him this body."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only automail mechanic we can trust," Mustang ginned, "And also cause you're the best."

Winry smirked, "Oh, really?"

"Edward said so himself."

"So I get a seal of approval from Ed, I'm honored." Winry turned to look at Mustang, "I'll get started first thing in the morning, though I'm not sure what I'll find."

* * *

Ed and Kane walked for another two days before reaching their destination, they had not talked about their discussion that one night. Ed was still shaken from Kane's prediction, but decided that he needed to prove Kane wrong.

"Well, here we are." Kane said. They were both standing in front of a stone building of Chinese design. "The map stops here."

"Then the next map must be inside." Ed said.

"I take it you want to keep this map too?" Kane asked waving the map in his hands.

"Yeah, hang on to it." Ed replied as they walked inside. They went into a big room with ornate decorations. "Hello, anyone home." Ed yelled out.

They heard a voice from the room to their right. "Oh, visitors, hold on a second, oh, OUCH!!!" The next thing they heard was the sound of a vase breaking and the sound of cussing along the lines of: "Damn it", "Son of a", and "oh fucktards!"

Ed and Kane stood there thinking the same thing, "_I'm not sure I'm going like this guy."_

Said guy was hopping out of the room holding his left foot, he wore yellow robes and had his black hair in a ponytail. He soon slipped and landed right on his face, ow! The man lifted his head up to look at Ed and Kane, "Hello."

Kane held back his chuckles as Ed spoke, "Are you the owner of this building here?"

"Yeah, I'm the caretaker of this building, my name is Ling." He said, pulling himself up. "Welcome to my humble abode, please excuse the mess in the other room, I've had the worst day ever."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Kane said, with Ed giggling.

"Ling, who is it?" They heard a female spoke from overhead; they turned to the left to see a black hair woman standing over an upstairs balcony.

"Just some visitors, Ran Fan." Ling replied.

"Well, I better get set for fumigation because I know I'm going to be smelling barbeque soon." Ran Fan went out of sight.

Ed looked confused, "Barbeque?"

"Long story, my wife can be quite a joker, just don't get her mad, cause she can kick your ass." Ling said laughing like a hyena, "so what can I do for you?"

"We're here for this." Kane pulled out the map from India.

Ling examined it for a minute before speaking, "so, you're here for the other map, which means you're looking for the doorway. May I ask why?"

"Because we're from the other side." Kane replied.

"Ah, I see, very well then, follow me." Ling led Ed and Kane to the back of the house, "deep underground is the map you seek, most people like you sought the map, but they all believed it to be some sort of treasure."

"How do you know about the map?" Ed asked.

"This house and the map have been in the care of my family for generations, my father was caretaker, so was my grandfather, and when it comes, and my son will be caretaker."

"Do you know anything about where this map leads, you know, save us the trouble?" Kane asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen it myself. All that I know about the maps and the doorway comes from the books that have been passed down the family line."

"I thought no Books remained about the doorway?" Ed asked.

"We have one of the last remaining books, all the others were destroyed." Ling replied.

"Can you tell me what you know?"

Ling looked hesitant but ultimately nodded, "Sure, let's have a seat."

They sat down, where Ling sat a book on a table in front of them, "Now, I don't know the whole story, this thing hasn't been fully translated, but I'll tell you what I know." Ling began, "at the dawn of time our two worlds were created together."

"Together?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, and they are like two sides of the same coin, one cannot survive. The doorway, whatever it was originally called, would connect our two worlds together." Ling continued as he flipped through pages, "our worlds were supposed to coexist peacefully, however, greed took over, and a war broke out. We don't know who started it, but we do know who ended it."

"And that would be?" Ed asked.

"A being known as Truth." A name Ed knows only too well. "He ended the war with one big attack, then he hid the doorway where no one could find it, and all books and documents were destroyed. Those maps are the only clues left behind."

"I see, is it possible for the doorway to be destroyed?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure, the book said that the door was unnaturally strong, I don't think it could be destroyed by conventional means, but with alchemy, maybe."

"Wait?" Kane said, "What do you know about alchemy?"

"In my dreams," Ling said, "I am a prince of a country I've never been to, a country called Xing, I've…learned a lot from my dreams." Ed and Kane nodded as Ling closed the book, "Well, I've told everything I could."

"Thanks, could you lead me to the map, please?" Ed asked

"Sure, this way." Ling led them to a bronze statue of a six armed shiva, he opened up a hidden door under it, and behind it is a tunnel, "here we are, this tunnel will lead you to the map, but I warn you, getting it will not be easy."

"Thanks;" Ed said as Kane proceeds inside, "we'll be back when we're done."

"Oh, we'll know when you're done." Ling said smiling like an idiot.

Ed gave Ling a suspicious look, "what do you mean?"

"Let me put It this way, if my wife smells barbeque, then I know you're done."

"Uh, okay." Ed didn't quite understand what Ling was saying but decided to forget about it and went into the tunnel, muttering under his breath, "What a weirdo."

Ed soon caught up with Kane and they continued into the tunnel, pretty soon they noticed that it was getting pretty hot. Soon they reached the end into a cavern.

"Okay, now to find the…the…th-," Ed's words failed him, Kane's jaw dropped, if they thought getting the map at India was hard, this would be classified as impossible.

Standing a good twenty yards away from Kane and Ed was a small island, in the middle of the island was the map, but separating Ed and Kane from the map was a river of LAVA! BOILING HOT MAGMA!

"OH, HELL NO!" Kane screamed out so that everyone can hear him.

"Well, I guess that explains the barbeque smell." Ed said.

**And that wraps up the fourteenth chapter, (fifteenth if you count the prolougue.) I apologize ahead of time for whatever errors I made, and being so blasted late, I really slacked off on this one. One thing I would like to say, I hate it whenever I do spell checking they suggest I replace Winry for "Winery." So annoying.**

**I'll try to get the fifteenth chapter in a week.**


	16. Ed's Vision

**Chapter Fifteen: Ed's Vision**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" Kane shouted out for the whole world to hear, understandably upset over the recent roadblock. The map to show them to the doorway on a small island in a river of lava.

Ed, however, kept a cool head, "Kane, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Kane shouted into Ed's ear, "We are a couple of yards from the last map, and the only thing getting in our way is a river of magma."

"Relax, there's got to be a way across." Ed looked around for any chance of getting across.

"How, it's not like we can swim across, we can't find a boat, so are we supposed to get across?"

Ed didn't respond as he appeared to be transfixed on something.

"Hello, Ed, I'm talking to you!"

"Shut up!" Ed barked at Kane, he looked at his fingers, the look on his face one of disbelieve. "This feeling, it's so familiar." The Fullmetal Alchemist then clapped his hands together like he always did when performing alchemy and Ed was sure he wasn't imagining it when he felt the alchemical energy between his palms. "I can't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Kane asked.

"I-I can perform alchemy here!" Ed answered excitedly.

"WHAT?! But I thought you can't in this world."

"I'm not sure how," Ed replied, he looked at his hands in thought before he spoke up, "The magma, I bet the magma Is coming from the planet's core, and the energy along with it, like blood flowing from an open wound."

"You're sure?"

"Hell no, but it's the best explanation I can think of. As long as we're in here, we can do alchemy, and maybe that's the way to get across the magma." Ed clapped his palms together and transmuted for them a bridge straight across to the island. Ed chuckled as Kane stepped beside him.

"You missed that energy didn't you?" Kane asked.

"Maybe a little, let's go." Ed and Kane then proceeded across the bridge towards the island.

* * *

The day after Winry was formerly introduced to Scourge, he had her tools neatly lined up on the table, preparing to examine Scourge, who still strapped down on the table inside his "cell." Mustang had given Winry the O.K. to use any means to determine who he is or where he came from, as long as it doesn't kill him. She was about to start working on Scourge when he tried to attack Winry. The restraints kept him pinned to the table, but it was enough to startle Winry, who became nervous about working with Scourge.

Two hours later, Riza was walking with Winry towards Scourge's cell, "We assured you the restraints would keep him controlled." Riza said.

"I know, but he isn't like anyone you've faced before, Right?" Winry replied as they entered the observation room opposite to the cell, "And if he should somehow get free."

"I get it, best to be safe than sorry."

Upon entering the cell, Winry immediately got to work on Scourge, as Riza stood close by, gun at the ready.

"Ok, first, I'm gonna start with his head, see if there's a brain in there." Winry said as she approached Scourge with a flat edge screwdriver.

"This isn't going to kill him, is it?" RIza asked.

"Not if I'm careful," Winry replied, she then turned her head to Scourge, "and you better stay still if you don't want something damaged beyond repair." After investigating the top of his head, Winry found several screws that were holding the top plate in place. Scourge stood still as Winry unscrewed the screws; he apparently had enough intelligence to understand what the automail specialist meant.

Winry finished with the screws and took the top plate off; she looked inside his head with a flashlight. "Hmm, no brain, that's odd, but there is something in here."

"What?" Riza asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," Winry examined the machinery inside Scourge's head, "there's a lot of wiring here, and some circuitry, and this is some pretty sophisticated stuff."

"Could it be a brain replacement?"

"Never heard of a case like that before, I can't say for sure whether this acts as a brain, but how could this guy survive without his original brain. Last I heard, we have not reached that point in automail engineering where we can replace a human brain."

"Maybe he was the product of some experiment gone awry, maybe some mad scientist tried to create an artificial brain."

"Hmm, he can't talk, he has mediocre intelligence, and acts like some kind of animal, yeah, and I bet this is a prototype. And if they tried to transfer a human consciousness in there, it probably caused some damage. But I'm not convinced that that's the case."

"There's one other thing we can't rule out, you remember the Elric brothers?" Winry gives Riza a weird look, "Okay, stupid question, anyway, you know about Al and how he was trapped in that suit of armor."

"Of course, the blood seal. I see what you're getting at; this guy most likely went through the same thing."

"Uh-huh and where would that be?"

Winry looks at Riza with a grin, "his chest."

Winry and Riza, her assistant, examined Scourge's chest, "I see what looks like caps on this guy's "ribs", Winry said as she removes the caps, "They're covering some screws."

"And I see some small hinges here; his chest must open up like a door." Winry and Riza began working on unscrewing his chest and opening it up, revealing some tubes and wiring that leads into a round container in the middle of his chest.

"What is that?" Riza asked.

"That must be where the blood seal is." Winry said as she goes to touch the container, but as soon as she touches it, "Huh?"

"What wrong?" Riza asked with concern.

"Riza, feel that." Winry yelled out.

Riza goes to touch it and when she did, she felt something pounding in that chamber.

BA BOOM!

"It's a heartbeat." Riza said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, this rules out the blood seal theory. So, we have a human heart inside a body that doesn't look like it can support one, with a mechanical mind."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Winry said, "We gotta take a look inside it."

"Are you sure?" Riza asked.

"I have to find out, I have to be sure." Winry then looked for the screws on the container; she unscrews them and opens the top part carefully. What she found inside she did not expect, it was a heart, but it wasn't human, it was plastic, it was mechanical.

The blood drained from Riza's face, "Is that-"

"-an artificial heart!" Winry's face was equally pale.

"You've ever seen that before?" Riza asked.

"Never, never seen anything like it before." Winry answered. The two looked down at Scourge, a creature that was most mysterious.

* * *

Ed and Kane had crossed the bridge with little trouble; they were mere inches away from the final map, resting on the pedestal.

"There it is." Ed said. He took a look at the map and took notice of the alchemy symbol on the map.

"So close, we're so close now." Kane could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"Go ahead and take it."

Kane did just that, snatching the map off the pedestal. "I've got it, let's go."

Ed nodded and they turned around to leave when they felt vibrations on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Don't tell me we triggered another trap!"

Soon enough, a rock fell and landed several meters from where Ed and Kane were standing.

"RUN!" Ed yelled out as they ran towards the bridge. They almost fell off when the room started shaking but maintained their balance and made it to the other side, as Kane ran ahead towards the exit, Ed stopped and noticed that the lava was rising and then he followed Kane out.

Kane had a decent head start in front of Ed as they ran through the tunnel to Ling's house, however rocks and debris were falling, and one of the rocks landed on Ed's head, knocking him out cold, his eyes closed as the tunnel continues to crumble all around him.

_Then, Ed saw a white light, "Am I dead?" Ed thought, "Where am I?" Ed opened his eyes and looked around, he was lying in a grassy field, much like in Resembool. Ed was confused to say the least, he wasn't sure if he was dead or if he made it the other world._

"_Edward?" _

_Ed looked around trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Edward, oh my, how you've grown."_

_Ed's eyes went wide, he recognized that voice from anywhere._

"_Over here, silly."_

_Ed turned and saw someone he never thought he'd saw this soon. "M-Mom?"_

_Standing before Ed was Trisha, looking the same as she did before she fell ill, as beautiful as ever._

"_Hello, Edward, I've missed you and Alphonse so much."_

_Ed was now sure he was dead, "I'm dead, right?"_

"_No, sweetie, this isn't your time."_

"HEY, WAKE UP!"

"_That's Ling's voice!" Ed said._

"_It looks like our reunion will be short." Trisha sounded disappointed._

"_No, not yet."_

"_Ed, please, go back home to Resembool."_

"_But, why?"_

"COME ON, WAKE UP!"

_Trisha answered as Ling continued shouting, "Because there are people back home that need you, more than you'll ever know."_

_The world around Ed started turning white, "Mother."_

"_Give Al and Winry my love." Trisha vanished from Ed's sight as everything went white._

"_Wait, Mother, don't go, Mother, MOTHER!"_

"WAKE UP!"

"MOTHER!" Ed shot up, screaming, frightening Ling. Ed looked around and saw Kane and Ran Fan close by; they were outside, a good distance away from the house. Ed sighed then felt a sharp pain on his head. "Ow."

"Hold still, you've got a nasty bump on the head." Ling said, placing a wet cloth on Ed's head, it stunned the alchemist when the cloth was placed. Ed finally found something that hurt worse than Winry's wrenches.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

Kane answered, "I made it out of the tunnel when I noticed you weren't behind me, Ling and I went back and found you on the floor, it wasn't safe on the house, so we had to leave, you've been out for an half hour."

Ed looked and spotted Ling's house, on fire and surrounded by magma.

"I don't know what you did but you pissed off that volcano." Ran Fan said.

Ed turned towards Ling, "You didn't say anything about a volcano."

"Well, I didn't know you were going make it mad." Line retorted, "Thanks for burning down my house, by the way."

"Sorry." Ed said.

"Don't worry about it, we were thinking of moving, and now we have a reason to."

Five hours later, they were ready to part ways.

"Where are you guys going?" Ran fan asked.

"To the border of Kazakhstan, we have to meet up with my brother. What about you guys?" Ed replied.

"We were thinking of moving into the city, I've got some talents that'll be useful there." Ling said. "You're going to destroy the doorway are you?"

"If we can." Ed answered.

Ling nodded, "Just as well, it's for the best interest of both worlds that the doorway be destroyed. Good luck."

Ed shook Ling's hand, "You too."

Ling and Ran Fan left, leaving Ed and Kane alone, they then went off to meet up with Al. Along the way, Ed smiled as he heard his mother one last time.

"_You will never know how proud I am of you too."_

**Chapter Fifteen: done. They are so close now, so close to the doorway back home, can you feel the anticipation, I know I can. The next couple of chapters will be interesting. Until next time.**


	17. Escape!

**Chapter Sixteen: Escape!**

Roy Mustang walked down the corridor to Scourge's cell to check on Winry's progress. Winry started examining Scourge early morning, it was now mid afternoon and Mustang was looking forward to some answers. No matter what, though, Scourge was locked up and not able to harm anyone else and for that Mustang was grateful.

"Winry, how are you doing?" Mustang asked as he entered the observation room where he saw Winry and Riza sitting down, both looking pale. "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"You would not believe what we found," Winry said as she handed Mustang some papers, "take a look."

Mustang scanned through the pages, when he was done, his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "You're kidding?"

"Nope, that paper is accurate." Riza answered.

Mustang looked through the papers again, "So, you found no brain, just a piece of machinery that seems to act like a brain, and an artificial heart."

"I KNOW!" Winry shouted out, "It sounds unbelievable that such technology exists nowadays, but that's what we found. He must've been built by a genius."

"If Sheiska was here, she claimed that it's an alien." Riza said.

"If she sees anything out of the ordinary, it's an alien." Winry turned her attention back to Mustang, "We thought he might've had a blood seal, just like Al, but as you see, that theory is blown."

"Yeah, along with any other theories, did you find anything that might indicate anything about its origin?" Mustang asked.

"None, no symbols, no signatures, nothing." Winry answered.

"I see…. Riza?"

"Yes sir."

"I think I have a theory about where he came from."

"Where, sir?"

"Nuria."

Riza gave this some thought, "Hmm, they're technology was advanced when we fought them."

"Say they're technology improved since then, could they be able to create Scourge."

Riza answered, "I don't know, it's possible. Winry?"

Winry shrugged, "I'm not familiar with Nurian technology."

Mustang nodded, "I didn't think so, no one's heard a thing from them, and they're pretty secretive."

"Sir, we have no conclusive proof that they are involved." Riza said.

"Agreed," Mustang said, "we need something tangible."

Winry nodded in understanding, "well, I did plan on working on him some more."

"Anything you can find is appreciated." Mustang left the room.

Riza stood beside WInry, "Still need me to keep watch?"

Winry shook her head, "no, I think I can handle him now, thanks anyway."

Riza nodded and left, leaving Winry alone with Scourge.

* * *

Al and Mei were camped out for days waiting for Ed and Kane to show up. They didn't bother to set up two different tents, Al and Mei shared a tent. When Ed and Kane finally arrived, they found Al and Mei sleeping in their tent. While Kane didn't look interested, Ed had a wide grin on his face, if only he had a camera.

"Hey, Al!" Ed shouted out, waking Al up and making him jump, which causes Mei to jump.

"Brother, don't scare me like that!" Al took a deep breath, "what took you so long, we expected you back days ago?"

"Sorry, we got lost." Ed looked at Mei, "I thought you went home."

Mei lowered her head, "I've got no home to go back to."

Ed nodded, he understood, "We've got the last map."

Al moved to Ed, "Great, where does it lead?"

Ed brought out the map, "according to this, in Egypt, underneath the pyramid."

"Seems like a great place to hide it." Al commented. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning, so get some rest." Ed moved to leave the tent but stopped and turned to Al. "Al, there's something I have to ask."

"What is it?"

"Will you be going back, to Resembool?"

"I would very much like to, but not without you."

"I see, what about you, Mei?"

Mei thought about it for a minute, "Al told me so much about your home, sounds like a nice place to live. If Al goes, then I'll follow."

"Okay, good night then." Ed left the tent.

They slept through the night, and set off for Egypt in the morning. They had no access to a plane so they had to walk, which took a longer than they expected. They were close to the German border when Ed had to stop.

"Guys, there's something I want to talk to you about." He took a deep breath as all eyes settled on the Fullmetal Alchemist, "I've decided to go back to Resembool."

Mei had a big smile while Al was screaming in his head "_FINALLY!" _Kane, however, had a bit of a disappointed look that he quickly hid.

"That's great brother," Al said as he patted Ed's arm, "what changed your mind?"

"Not much, just that I had some sense knocked into me, literally." The short alchemist responded as he rubbed the bruise on his head where that rock landed. He then turned his attention to Mei, "Mei, about that argument in the hotel, you were right…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Mei replied.

"So, are we done here?" Kane said with a touch of annoyance.

"No, not yet, I have to go back to Munich." Ed said, earning looks of shock from the group."

"WHAT, WHY?" Kane shouted out.

"Relax, this will only take a couple of days, and this is something I can do on my own. You guys don't have to come."

"But why do you have to go?" AL asked.

"Just a few loose ends to tie up. So, if you guys just wait a while, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Well, there's a village a couple of miles from here, we can wait there." Al said.

"Sounds good to me, see you in a few days." Ed waved as he ran off, leaving the group in the dust. Kane tried to run after Ed but couldn't keep up.

"DAMN IT, ED!" Kane yelled at the top of his lungs. "You better hurry! I'll drag your ass to the doorway if I have to!"

* * *

For the remainder of the previous day, Winry did a thorough investigation of Scourge but found nothing they could use to identify who he is or where he came from. All they had were questions and no answers. Winry rubbed the bridge of her nose, partly in frustration and mostly because she's tired.

"Maybe I should lie down for a bit." Winry said as she left the room. Leaving Scourge alone, strapped to the table. He continued to struggle during the course of the examination, but couldn't budge from the restraints. He struggles once again to escape, eventually managing to rip the restraint on his wrist. Growling in satisfaction, he frees his right hand and begins to undo the other restraints. As he gets off the table, he notices the door opening and hid.

Winry walked in to the room, felling much better after her short nap, when she saw the restraints broken and Scourge missing. She turns towards the door to call for help but finds Scourge's hand around her neck. Winry struggles against Scourge as she is lifted two feet from the ground. She takes out her trusty wrench and nails Scourge on the head. Scourge then retaliated with a backhand, knocking Winry out cold.

Scourge gathered up his coat and weapons was about to leave when he gave looked down in the unconscious Winry. He went to pick her up and carry her over his shoulder; it's always good to have a hostage handy.

* * *

Al, Kane, and Mei waited three days for Ed to get back from his side trip, and with each passing minute Kane was growing more agitated. Kane was so close to the doorway and then Ed pulled this out of nowhere. For Kane, the urge to beat Ed to a pulp was tempting. It was strange really; Kane hasn't felt this violent in a long time. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to wait anymore As Ed showed up with a bag swung over his shoulder.

"Hey guys," Ed said with a wide grin, "I'm back!"

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Kane shouted right into Ed's left ear.

Ed had his hand over the aforementioned ear just to stop the endless ringing, "Okay, first off, ow that hurt! Secondly, I told you I had some loose ends to tie up. I gave away our house, I gathered up what was left of our belongings. Wrote some goodbye letters to our fri-"

Kane interrupted, "Okay, okay, I don't give a damn, let's go." Kane walked off.

"A little impatient, isn't he?" Ed remarked to Al and Mei.

"He was twitchy the whole time you where gone." Al said, "I guess he really wants to get home."

"Yeah, looks like it. Mei, you go on ahead, I got to talk with Al for a bit." Mei nodded and followed Kane before Ed opened the bag, "Al, look what I brought with me."

Al looked in the bag and gasped, "The bomb. You dug the bomb up! Why?!?"

"Because, I'd feel better knowing the bomb is in our world and not this one. I believe that Mustang will make sure this stays out of the wrong hands." Ed closed up the bag and turned to Al with a grin, "so, you're ready to head home?"

Al nodded smiling from ear to ear, "Gladly!"

* * *

Maes Hughes opened up the letter he found at this doorstep, recognizing the handwriting as Ed's.

_Dear Hughes,_

_I suppose that by the time you find this letter, we would already be back home. I wrote this letter on behalf of myself and Al to say goodbye to you and Gracia. Al and I have found a new way back to our home and I don't think we'll see each other again. Don't worry; we'll destroy it afterwards so we won't have a repeat of that Eckhart incident._

_For so long, I've told myself that I belonged in this world, that my future was in Germany, but I was wrong. I learned that while helping people out is well and good, there are times when you have to look after yourself. I have friends and people I care about that I miss terribly and I want to see them again._

_I know Gracia is pregnant with your first child, for the safety of your wife and child, I recommend that you flee Germany as soon as you can. There is a war coming and one I don't want your child to live through. By the way, if it turns out to be a girl, I know of a good name: Elysia. I wish for the best for you three. Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Elric_

_P.S. If you happened to see Noah again tell her I said goodbye and I'm sorry we couldn't take her with us. She would've loved it there._

* * *

Riza was walking along the hallway of the prison, wanting a report from Winry. She thought back to the meeting Mustang had earlier with one of the higher ups. It was decided that if Mustang couldn't get any new information then Scourge would be destroyed. Mustang didn't like the idea of destroying it with so few questions left answer. However, it was decided that it was better to destroy it before it could escape.

Unfortunately, that's what happened. Hawkeye went into the room where Scourge was being held only to find it empty.

Hawkeye cursed under her breath as she sounded the alarm. She turned to three men who stood nearby. "Alert all the guards, the prisoner has escaped. Take extreme caution when dealing with him."

The men saluted as they ran off, while Hawkeye went to find a phone and call Mustang.

The phone on Mustang's desk ranged as the former colonel picked it up, "Mustang speaking."

"Sir, it's Hawkeye, I'm sorry, Scourge has escaped."

Mustang was furious, "I'll be right there." He hanged up and proceeded to slam the phone onto his desk. "DAMMIT!"

As soon as Mustang hanged up Hawkeye dialed another number and was hoping for a response, '_come on Winry, pick up." _When no one picked up, Riza started getting a bad feeling, "_damn, this just keeps getting worst. Wait, I didn't see a body in that room, Scourge must have her." _"Be carefull," Hawkeye said to the guards, "the prisoner may have a hostage."


	18. The Great Betrayal

**Chapter Seventeen: The Great Betrayal**

Ed, Al, Mei, and Kane finally made it to Egypt after a long time of traveling. Al was very ecstatic about finding the doorway and returning to Amestris, each one making a list of what to do when they got there.

"Almost there, just a few hundred miles to go." Ed said, Al and Mei smiling in response and Kane growling.

"We know already," Kane said scowling, "we're not getting there any faster with you continuing yakking."

"Relax, Kane, it's not going anywhere."

"RELAX! I'm close to going back home and you're telling me to-"Kane stopped when he felt a pain in his chest.

"Kane," Al asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Kane controlled his breathing, grasping his chest with his hand. After a few minutes he relaxed. "Sorry, it comes and goes sometimes."

Ed was not convinced, "are you sure? Maybe you need some rest."

"I'm fine, let's just get going, the sooner the better."

Kane went ahead, leaving Ed behind worried.

* * *

The prison was on full alert when news of Scourge's escape, guards scrambling to find Scourge or Winry. To say that Riza is worried would be an understatement; she deeply hoped that Winry would be okay. She soon saw Mustang approaching Hawkeye, looking angry.

"Have you found him yet?" Mustang asked.

"Not yet sir and we haven't heard from Winry either." Hawkeye looked despondent, "I'm worried about her sir."

"Me too, Fullmetal would never forgive me if something happened to her."

"Sir!" A guard came up exhausted, "we found a guard near the garage, dead and uniform stolen."

"Damn, he must be trying to secure a vehicle, and probably disguised." Mustang turned to his subordinate, "Hawkeye, I want you to take a group of snipers and keep on the lookout for Scourge, just make sure they don't hurt Winry."

"Yes, sir!" Hawkeye took off, gathered some soldiers, gave them their orders, and took positions on the roofs.

They were on the lookout for twenty minutes when Hawkeye heard one of the men on the radio, "found something."

"What do you see?"

"There's a car, heading for the gates." The sniper looked through his scope, focusing on the driver side of the vehicle, "the driver is wearing a black coat."

"That's him," Riza responded, "is he alone?"

"Looks like it; he's approaching the gate now."

"All right, take the shot when ready." Riza looked through her own rifle, looking at the car. She started to notice something, a blonde hair underneath the hood of the cloak. "Blonde hair," Realization sits in, "WINRY! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The sniper already fired by the time Hawkeye shouted, thankfully, it hit the car door and missed Winry. The car was going full throttle towards the gate. Havoc came out and fired some bullets at Scourge and missed. As the car drove by, Havoc saw Winry, out cold, underneath the cloak with Scourge's left arm around her neck and right arm on the steering wheel. "Scourge has left the prison," Havoc shouted. "Dammit, Scourge was using Winry as a human shield."

That got Hawkeye mad, "That son of a bitch! "

"Hawkeye, meet me down here in the garage, we're going after him." Mustang said. Getting into cars, they pursued Scourge's car, eventually found it empty and a manhole to the sewers opened. "He went into the sewers. Havoc, contact Armstrong, have him bring additional squads here, we need all the help we can get."

"Roger that." Havoc got on the radio as Mustang and Hawkeye and the other troops went into the sewers.

Ed and the gang were approaching the pyramids of Egypt, all are hot and tired, but all were feeling that their journey was near an end.

"Man, it's hot," Ed was sweating all over, with tongue hanging out, "it's times like this that I hate having automail."

"You have my sympathies, brother." Al said chuckling as they found themselves standing before the pyramids, all in awe of how big it is. "Incredible."

"They're huge." Kane said.

"I've always wanted to visit the pyramids." Mei said.

"We don't have anything like this back home; I have to admit I'm a little envious." Ed commented, before there was a flash and Ed turned to find Al with a camera.

"What? You'd think I'd go home without pictures." Ed chuckled as Al took some more pictures.

"So, we're here, now where's the doorway?" Mei asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Kane was fiddling with the map, examining from every position. "This map is useless, it doesn't say. That door is probably right under our noses."

"Well, let's scout around, look for any clues." Ed went to yank the camera out of Al's hands, "and that's enough pictures, Al."

For the next few minutes, they searched around the pyramids, looking for pretty much anything. Mei eventually took a break and drank some water while leaning against the pyramid. By doing this, she accidentally opened a hidden entrance into the pyramid. At first, Mei was startled but when she realized what happened, she called the others towards her.

"That's my girl!" Al said hugging Mei.

"Great job, Mei." Ed said.

"Well, let's get going." Kane said, entering into the pyramid. So far all they've seen is a hallway which seems to be leading them underground.

"So, I'm guessing that the pyramids were built to hide and protect the doorway." Al said.

"Yep, looks like it." Ed replied as they went in deeper, torches and flashlights lighting their way, they soon found themselves in a room with a door and three large turntables. "Nothing's ever simple, is it?"

Winry woke up feeling groggy, like something hit her head with a wrench which would've been ironic if it was true. She soon realized that she was moving and that someone was carrying her, and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the sewers and that Scourge was carrying.

"Hey!" Winry shouted at Scourge, "you better let me go right now!" She was punching and kicking every part of Scourge she could reach and considering it was flesh hitting metal, it hurt her more than it hurt Scourge.

Winry rubbed her hands which were bruised; she then kicked her shoes off as Scourge carried her deep under the city.

Mustang and Hawkeye scoured the sewers hoping to find Winry and Scourge, them and the soldiers decided to split up to cover more ground. They were starting to lose hope when they found a pair of shoes on the ground.

"Sir, these are Winry's shoes." Hawkeye said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, they must be close, heading that way." Hawkeye then thought of something, "sir, that path leads to-"

"I know," Mustang said, "he's heading towards the underground city. Have the troops meet us there, we're going to finish this."

Al was trying to open the ornate wooden doors, but they wouldn't budge. "Locked, you know, we came a long way to get here, was it really necessary to put this here."

"I'd be disappointed if they didn't." Fullmetal said, thinking for a bit.

"Ed," Kane said, "These turntables must be the key to unlocking it." There are four turntables, each one with a pointer, "there are alchemy symbols all along the movable part of the tables."

"Wait, Ed, the symbols on the maps." Al shouted out.

Ed snapped his fingers, "of course!" Ed got out the map from South America, he examined the middle of the table he was standing in front of and saw a carving of ancient china. "The symbol from the china map goes here."

"Ed!" Kane shouted out, "that's the South American map?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think I found its table."

Ed ran over to the table and examined the carving in the middle, "That's it, that's the one." Ed circled the table until he found the symbol that matched the one on the map; he grabbed the handles on the movable part of the tables and moved the symbol over to the pointer. When he did, he heard a click. "That does it, Kane get out the other maps." Kane did as Ed asked and handed them to him. "Wait, they're only two here."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kane replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Ed thought for minute before handing the maps to Al and Mei, "these are the maps from China and India, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, we'll take care of it." Al said as they went off to handle the two tables leaving one table still unturned.

Ed turned to look at Kane, "Kane, after we acquired the map from India, I remember you were about to throw away the map you got."

Kane nodded, "I remember."

"I remember you telling me that you followed a map you gotten at France that led you to the one in South America. You threw it away didn't you?"

Kane nodded, "Bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Kane, we have only one table left, do you think you can remember the alchemy symbol that was on that map?"

"I don't know, but I'll try." Kane walked around, examining the table. A few minutes passed.

"Ed, we're done over here." Al said.

"Kane?" Ed asked the meaning behind the question clear.

"Hang on a minute." Kane replied focusing on a group of symbols. "I think it's this one."

"You're sure?"

"Nope." Kane grabbed the handles and moved the symbol towards the pointer, no click. Scowling, he moved to the symbol nest to it, there was a click and a bigger click when the door unlocked.

"There we are." Ed said as he and Kane pushed the door open, they entered into a large chamber, light coming from the ceiling. The ceiling were supported by columns, some have broken apart. The floor has sand collected around the edges of the chamber. But the one thing that caught their eye was the massive, decorative doorway standing before them, seemingly untouched by time. There was no doubt what they were looking.

"The eternal doorway," Ed said with awe and wonder in his voice as he gazed at the magnificent wonder. "It does exist. WE FOUND IT!" Ed shouted out laughing happily.

"Home at last." Al said as Mei wrapped her arms around Al's left arm.

"At last, now I can continue my plans." Kane said with a smirk.

"Now how to open it, I wonder." Ed said as he looked around the chamber, he soon saw two levers, one on each side of the door, "Kane, over here." Kane walked over to Ed who pointed to the other lever, "pull that lever, okay?"

Kane nodded and he went over to the other lever, Ed counted to three and both he and Kane pulled the levers. When that happened, the sound of moving parts could be heard as the explorers stood back to watch, so far the door hasn't opened.

"What's taking it so long? Did we mess something up here?" Al asked.

"Patience Al, it'll open. Do you hear that?" they listened to the sound of moving parts and locks. "It'll open; it's just going to take some time."

"Better take some pictures before it's too late." Al took out his camera and took pictures as Ed looked at the door.

"We're going home." Ed said grinning, _"Just wait to Winry sees us, and won't she be surprised." _He thought.

"Ed," Kane said from behind Ed, "I thank you for your help, but I'm afraid your usefulness has come to an end."

"What. " Ed turned his head confused when he received a punch in the face….from Kane! Ed was sent flying to the ground.

"Brother!" Al yelled out as he charged at Kane. Kane sidestepped Al and swept Al off his feet and proceeded to kick him in the temple. Kane went to Ed as Mei went to check on Al.

Ed was still recovering from the surprise attack when he was rolled over on his back and felt Kane's boat on his neck. "This is as far as you go, Ed."


	19. Kane's Story

**Chapter Eighteen: Kane's Story**

Kane had Ed's throat beneath his feet as Al jumps on Kane, getting him off his brother.

Ed slowly got up; still reeling from the punch Kane threw. He shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out when he looked and saw Kane deliver a kick to Al's head. Ed then got furious over what Kane did. Getting up on his feet, he charges at Kane. "You bastard!" Ed shouted out as he caught Kane off guard with a punch of his own with his right hand, knocked Kane back a foot but then steadied himself. Kane was tougher then he looked, and faster too as he dodged all of Ed's attacks. Kane caught one of Ed's fists in his hand and then backhands Ed. Ed continues his attack with no clear strategy, acting out of anger and rage. Ed then throws another fist only to find both of Kane's arms wrapped only Ed's.

"So," Kane said in a taunting tone, "this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist." Kane pushes Ed back a bit only to pull him back to him with his left arm and delivers a clothesline with his right, sending Ed spinning and flipping before he hit the ground hard. "Pathetic."

Al got back up with Mei's help, glaring at Kane who was watching all three of them closely.

"I've had the best training under the greatest fighters on our world. Attacking me with your skills is pointless."

Ed sat up recovering from the impact. "Why? Why did you betray us?"

"Betray you? Ed, you'd have to be on the same side in order to be betrayed. To me, you were just a means for me to use so I could get home, nothing more. Let me give you some advice Ed, the nice guy act is a lot harder than it looks." Kane had an evil smirk on his face.

"You asshole." Ed spat out.

"I guess you never knew the real me Ed, well look, here I am."

"Then enlighten us, tell us about the real you before I kick your ass into next week." Ed said fuming.

"Very well, it looks like it well be some time before the door open so I'll tell you about me. My name's Kane Declomus. I am the first born son of Emperor Declomus of the Nuria Empire, which makes me the rightful heir to the throne. But when it came time for my father to name his successor, he chose my younger brother. He said that I was too unstable, too bloodthirsty, that if I took the throne I would lead our people into ruin."

Ed smirked, "Sounds like he made the right call."

Kane was furious, "that's your opinion, but the throne should have been mine, it was my birthright!" Kane formed a psychotic smile, "but he paid for the choice he made, sooner or later, they'll all pay. For you see, I killed my father and mother." This shocked Ed greatly; he couldn't fathom how anyone could kill their own parents. "Surprised, huh? I didn't have a loving relationship with my parents. Anyway, I killed my parents and tried to kill my brother, and then I would take my place on the throne. However, I failed; I failed to kill my brother. He could've ordered my execution, but you know the saying 'blood is thicker than water.' So, the punishment for my actions: exile."

* * *

Scourge fled deep into the sewers, with Winry over his shoulders. Scourge had no idea where he was going, but knew that his enemies were right behind him, so he ran. Eventually, he found himself at the underground city, underneath Central. He ran into an ancient building, running down a hallway, arriving at a large dimly lit chamber.

"Oof!" Winry was set down none too gently on the floor. She looked around the chamber and saw that it was barely intact. All but two of the columns were still standing, which was pointless seeing as how the ceiling was gone. They're dust and sand over where, in short the place was a mess. "What is this place?" Winry asked before she looked at something in front of her,"what is that?"

Winry and Scourge looked at what looked like a giant doorway.

* * *

Kane continued with his story, "So, after I was exiled, I've spent two years just wandering around aimlessly until I eventually found myself in Amestris. There I decided to have some fun; I wanted to satisfy my bloodlust. Ed, have you ever heard of 'The Slasher of the West'?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah, I did hear of him."

Al shook his head, "I haven't."

"He was a killer that was murdering people for six months, that was nine years ago. Hardly anybody knows of him now. That was you wasn't it, Kane?"

Kane smirked, "Yes, that was me, and I have to say I rather enjoyed it."

"Sick bastard!" Ed cursed out.

"Sicks and stones, Ed. Anyway, all good things come to an end eventually, and my rampage ended when several State Alchemists fought against me. One of those was the Flame Alchemist, Mustang, an old acquaintance of yours, I believe."

"They said you were dead."

"**Presumed** dead, Ed, There was no body to find, was there? However my luck was about to get worse cause even though I survived, I later learned that my number was coming up."

"What do you mean?"

Kane ripped off his shirt, revealing his chest and what looked like black blood veins and black spots covering his chest. "What you see, Ed is the result of a disease that affects a small percentage of my people. It starts off in an arm or leg and then it eventually works its way over to your heart, which is why you saw me with those chest pains. In short, Ed, I'm dying and as you can see I have little time left." Kane buttons up his shirt before continuing, "But I won't die to a disease, I have too much to do before my time ends, so I came up with a solution. I decided to cheat death."

"Impossible, no one can cheat death, everybody dies sometimes."

"But I won't!" Kane growled getting in Ed's face, "I will live forever, no matter what! And do you know how I intend to cheat death, by getting a new body, an indestructible body. So I contacted a few Nurian engineers, scientists, and technicians that were loyal to me and had them make me a body, one that were never age, that could never die. Three years later, they presented me with a robotic body."

* * *

Scourge looked over the giant door, the robotic head, hidden under his hood, leaning left and right to examine the structure. He looked to both sides of the doors and saw that one of the levers was damaged beyond repair. Scourge didn't know why he was looking at the door, but he felt that somehow he was supposed to be here. That's why he made his way to Central, why he went to the sewers, because something was calling him here. He just didn't know what. He then felt alchemical energy fly past him and into the nearest wall and column, causing them to fall right on Scourge, burying him underneath rubble and debris.

Winry looked towards where the energy was coming from and saw Armstrong fists in the ground next to Mustang, Havoc, and Hawkeye along with a group of soldiers.

"Winry!" Hawkeye shouted out as the soldiers surrounded the area.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Winry looked to the pile of debris covering Scourge and wondered if he was dead.

"Keep an eye on that pile, someone's on the way to deal with him, let's hope Scourge stays knocked out till then."

"Sir?" Armstrong called Mustang over, looking at the doorway.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I think I have an idea on what it could be, but it's not possible. The Eternal Doorway."

Mustang was shocked, "It can't be, I was told it doesn't exist."

"Wait?" Armstrong listened closely to the dear, "Sir, It sounds like its opening."

"What!" Mustang had a bad feeling.

* * *

"So what if they made a robotic body." Ed said, "it won't do you any good if you can't inhabit it, unless…"

"Yes," Kane replied, "unless I transfer my soul to it with a blood seal, I heard the theory, but even though it would accomplish what I set out to do, the disadvantages far outweigh the benefits. Fortunately someone came to me with an alternative," Kane pulled something out of his coat, "stop me if you haven't seen this before." He held it out for Ed to see…..it was a red stone.

Ed gasped, "a-a philosophers stone!" Kane nodded and put the stone back in his coat. "How did you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me; I didn't learn the person's name, only that he didn't look human because he could change shape."

Ed only knew one guy who had this ability, "Envy, that guy was Envy. But why? Why did he give you a stone?"

"Hell if I know, he didn't say why, he just gave it to me and said 'this is the key you need to cheat death' he then explained what I needed to do and then he left."

"_He probably gave it to him so he could recruit him."_ Ed thought.

"With the stone in my hands, I was finally able to make my attempt at immortality. With the power of the stone, I would transfer my mind and soul into my new body. I was sure it would work."

"But it didn't," Al said, "or you wouldn't be standing here in that body."

"Right, something went wrong, I don't understand exactly what went wrong all I know is that the operation was a success, only partially."

"Partially?" Ed asked, confused.

"Only a piece of me was transferred to my new body. It was enough to bring my new body to life; it killed the scientists and alchemists and almost killed me before it escaped. I once was one whole being, but now I'm two. The part that was transferred was the part of me that allowed me to kill easily, the animal side of me. This in turn has a side effect of making me soft."

"Soft?!?" Ed exclaimed, still feeling the effects of the clothesline, "you call what you did to us soft?"

"Rest assured, Ed, if I was my former self, none of you would be living right now." The Elric brothers and Mei paled after hearing this. "Anyway, after the first attempt, I went to seek out that guy you call Envy. He theorized that the stone he handed me was not strong enough for what I planned, so he gave the stone I'm holding now, he said it was more powerful, and that it would work with this stone. I spent the next couple of years looking for that body, however I never found him."

Ed then thought back to what Kane said when they first met.

* * *

"_What was the last thing you remember?"_

"_I remember I was traveling through the desert about 300 miles from Liore. Then, I saw a white light and then, I ended up here."_

"_What were you doing in the desert?"_

_Kane starred thoughtfully at the cup in his hands. "I was looking for something, something I lost."_

* * *

"That's what you were looking for in the desert, your new body." Ed said.

"Yeah, I was following a lead I found, but it turned out to be a dead end. I had already used up my water and most of my supplies getting to it. I passed out and when I woke up, well know the rest."

"So what now? What are you going to do back home?"

"Simple, I'm going to find my body and unite with it. Then, I will seek out and punish everyone that has ever wronged me. Afterwards I will return to my homeland, kill my brother, and take my place on the throne and lead my country into a golden age. And that will be a day they will all remember, the day the world changed. It's too bad you won't be there to witness it." Kane then heard a large click and turned to see the door move. "The door, it's opening!"

* * *

Mustang, Winry, and his troops felt the earth shake and dust starts falling. They see the large doors opening before them. "This can't be good," Mustang said.

* * *

The large doors moved outwards as Kane, Mei, and the Elric brothers looked on. A bright light coming from the entry way lighted the whole room. Kane held a wide smile as he could see all his plans becoming fulfilled. He turned to look at Ed, "Well, it looks like this is goodbye; I suggest you don't follow me, if you want to live. Kane turned to head towards the doorway.

Ed was seething, "no you don't, you bastard!" Ed charged at Kane, Kane sidestepped out of the way and grabbed Ed's automail limb….and broke it. Ed was sent tumbling back along with several parts from his arm. Al too charged after Kane but he was then knocked out. Ed looked up to see Kane smirking, "why don't you finish us off."

"Oh, in my state of mind, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted this. No, I want you to live knowing that everyone you held dear in that world is lost." Ed saw the expression on Kane's face, an expression that displayed true evil. Kane chuckled sadistically and whispered into Ed's ear, "I'll give your regards to your mechanic, shall I?"

Anger filled Ed's heart as he saw Kane leave for the world of Alchemy. "KANE! THIS ISN"T OVER! KANE!!!"


End file.
